Turtles at Hogwarts
by Calypphire
Summary: Splinter saves an infant and the Turtles learn that there are such things as witches and wizards. Stephanie Lupin finally gets to attend Hogwarts. What adventures lie ahead for the Turtle Team? Please read and review. HP TMNT crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Summary: Splinter rescues an infant and the Turtles discover that there are such things as wizards and witches. Stephanie 'Stevie' Lupin wasn't able to attend Hogwarts due to a spell that had been placed upon her which would cease on her fifteenth year. In between that time she learns Magic outside of school and the art of Ninjitsu. Now, it is time for her to attend the school her father, mother and uncle have once been students to.

* * *

Chapter One

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had been told to leave England and hide in America, but it appears that she had been found and is now running not only for her life, but for the life of the precious cargo that was in her arms and held close against her body. This child was her daughter. It was her mission to keep her safe, knowing on what might happen if they were ever found out, plus given the situation back in the United Kingdom, it just wasn't safe.

Guess it wasn't safe here in the United States either. Two months after hiding in New York, it appeared that two of the Death Eaters were in town, looking for any recruits. When she walked out in front of them, by accident and not knowing, she knew that she had to disappear as fast as possible. She couldn't risk disapparating, so there was only option and that was to run.

She had no idea how far she had gone or how long she had been running for. But her gain to get away came to an end when she reached the end of an alleyway, one where there was a brick wall blocking her way.

"Nowhere to run to now," sneered the voice of one of the two, "Stupid woman."

She clung to the infant and turned her back just as a string of green lights collided against her body. Her body fell to the ground and didn't move. One of the Death Eaters stepped forwards and inspected both her and the baby she was carrying. Both were lying motionless. Satisfied, the pair left them.

What they didn't know was that someone had witnessed the murder. A five foot tall rat, wearing a maroon robe and carrying a walking stick came out of the shadows when it was safe enough to do so. His name was Splinter and he knew just what this woman and those men were the moment he saw the wands. It was when he grew a lot closer when he noticed that the woman wasn't yet dead, for she moved just a little.

"P-please, take her," she struggled.

"Is there no-one for me to tell?" Splinter asked. He was a little surprised that the curse that had been preformed hadn't killed her instantly. "Even via owl?"

"There is a message tucked inside her blanket," the woman weakly said. "Now, please, take her and make sure she stays safe."

Splinter gently picked the infant girl up and saw an envelope peeking out of the blanket she was wrapped in. As Splinter did so, the woman drew her final breath. Splinter couldn't bear the thought of just leaving the woman lying in the alleyway, but what choice did he have?

Movement within his grasp caused him to look down upon the baby. She had fine lines of black hair; light brown eyes behind a set of long lashes and didn't at all make a sound. Instead she simply looked up at Splinter with a calculating expression, which was quite disturbing to see on someone who couldn't be any older than about a year. However the expression changed to a more warming one, as though she figured that this stranger wasn't going to hurt her.

Splinter took the envelope out of the blanket and read who it was addressed to.

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Urgent!_

As soon as he pulled it out, the letter dissolved into thin air. He knew it was going on its way to where it needed to. Until then, Splinter had no other option but to take the child into his home.



Splinter arrived home to find his four three-year-old sons still fast asleep in their beds, just where he had left them. This meant he would be able to divert his attention to the little girl who had been placed within his care for whatever time it would take for this Remus J. Lupin to arrive.

"Since I do not know your name, I will call you Tenshi," Splinter softly said, "Wish means Angel in my language."

In a matter of hours Michelangelo wandered out of his and his brothers' bedroom and into the living area where Splinter was, holding his teddy bear in his left arm and rubbing his right eye with his right fist.

"Mornin' Daddy," he said, still sounding quite tired, but that would subside in time.

"Good morning, Michelangelo," Splinter warmly replied.

Michelangelo saw a baby fast asleep in the middle of an old mattress they owned that was surrounded by cushions and sheets to make a sort of barrier.

"Daddy, why is dere a baby here?"

"I had to help her," said Splinter.

"Is she going to be livin' here?"

"Only until her father comes to collect her," said Splinter.

Michelangelo nodded.

"I'll make you some breakfast," said Splinter, getting up from the couch, pretty sure that the little girl will be fine for a short while with his absence.

Michelangelo was given what was left of the cereal with some bananas to sweeten the oats. When the other three came out, they were given toast and a banana each.

"It appears that I may have to go out again tonight," he said to them, seeing that the supplies were very low. That was the reason he was out the night before, but his priorities to help the infant girl took over.

A wail came from the living room.

"Whad's dat?" Donatello asked.

"Our guest," said Splinter. "I'll be a moment."

He wasn't even gone for more than two minutes; Splinter arrived back with 'Tenshi' in his arms.

"Tenshi will be staying with us for a while," he explained.

"Tenshi?" said Leonardo.

"I do not know her name, so Tenshi seems quite fitting for until she is collected by her parents," Splinter explained.

The Turtles understood well enough.



Throughout the day, Splinter had the Turtles in training for a while and had them going through their ABCs and 123s and whatever else he could think of to help them learn. In all that time, he kept Tenshi close by. It was pure luck that he actually did have certain supplies to keep her fed, clean and occupied, being that she was a crawler.

The Turtle boys were more interested in their infant visitor. Michelangelo being more so, seeing to it that she had toys to play with. However helpful he wanted to be, Splinter had to tell him that some of his toys could make Tenshi choke.

It was two thirty and the boys were sitting down to their afternoon tea, with Splinter close by with Tenshi showing keen interest in the toy keys she was given, when there was a knock on the door. Splinter picked Tenshi up and went to answer the door.

Waiting on the other side was a tall man; he was quite shabby looking, with short light brown hair, moustache and blue eyes.

"Yes?" said Splinter.

"I am Remus Lupin," the man said politely, he showed the envelope that had his name and the word Urgent upon it. It had been opened, clearly stating that the letter was bearing the information of which had brought him here.

The little girl then started giving a giggly kind of sound and leant forward in Splinter's arms towards the man. A twinkle in Remus's eye made Splinter know then that this was the girl's father. Without hesitation Splinter handed her over to him.

"I cannot thank you enough," said Remus, holding her close to him.

"Perhaps you should come in for a while, rest a little before making your way home," Splinter offered. "My name is Splinter, by the way."

Remus took up the kind offer.

"Aren't you in the least surprised of my appearance?" Splinter asked.

Remus shook his head. "I'm a little more than what meets the eye," he said.

"I figured that you would be a wizard," said Splinter.

"You know of us?"

"I learnt many things from my Master," Splinter simply said.

Remus nodded. "I don't know how many times I'm going to say this, but, thank you again."

"Is dat her Daddy, Daddy?" the voice of Michelangelo asked, from the open way between the kitchen and living area.

"As you can see, I am a father as well," said Splinter, as Michelangelo went and stood beside him.

"Are you Tenshi's Daddy?"

"Tenshi?" Remus asked.

"It means Angel in Japanese," Splinter explained, "We didn't know her name and didn't seem appropriate not to call her by a name of some kind."

"I see," said Remus.

"This is my youngest son, Michelangelo," said Splinter.

Remus noticed three more child-sized Mutant Turtles had appeared at the open way.

It wasn't until an hour later before Remus was to leave with his daughter, whose name was Stephanie. But he promised that the Turtle boys would be able to see her in the future. Remus could see that it would benefit his daughter if she had friends and grew up to being open-minded.

Bidding the family goodbye, Remus left with Stephanie for the United Kingdom.



Remus knew that Severus all ready knew of the death of their sister and wife, Kiara. But what both men discovered was that their daughter and niece, Stephanie, had a spelt placed upon her by Kiara just moments before her death. The spell was a safe spell, which doesn't end until her fifteenth year. It was to protect her from as much Dark Magic activity as possible. But it also prevented Stephanie from attending Hogwarts come her eleventh year, instead she wasn't to attend until she was fifteen.

Such spells are not unheard of. Because of this, Stephanie will be taught magic outside Hogwarts. It was also a possibility for her to learn other things as well. Remus knew just the person who could help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Extra Note: I would also like to thank BubblyShell22 for helping me find the name for Stephanie.

* * *

Chapter Two

**Nearly fourteen years later**

"Yo, Stevie!" said Michelangelo, hurrying on in, with a massive grin on his face and his hand holding two comic books. "The next issue of the Justice Force has just come in."

Stevie looked up from the novel she was reading to see her best friend stopping in front of the couch and handing over one of the two copies he had bought, one for her and one for himself. Smiling, she closed the novel and took the comic book given to her.

"Thanks, Mikey," she said.

"No problems," said Michelangelo, sitting down beside her. "Now, are we going to find out what happens to Silver Sentry after he was captured by the evil Leprechauns of Volcano Valley or what?"

Even though both of them knew a lot more about Leprechauns than what the comic writers do, it was always fun to find out what the imaginations of the non-magic folk have upon the world of magic.

Stevie gladly opened her copy up and the two began reading, along side with Michelangelo. It was something they shared. But then Stevie always had something to share with each one of the Turtles. She was the sort of reason they were even able to get food and supplies when it was needed. Stevie's father had been very grateful for their Master's help that he and Stephanie's uncle, Remus's brother-in-law, Severus Snape, agreed to help them in small ways. They even met Albus Dumbledore.

The Turtles and Splinter felt extremely honoured to even be allowed to know of the Wizarding World. Stevie was pleased to be able to learn Ninjitsu. Even more when she had been in pretty much all of the action her Turtle friends have been in. Seeing that there was life on other planets and finding out about the Battle Nexus, it was definitely better than being stuck in some classroom all day learning spells and potions, when she could learn and expand on what she comes across practically every day when dealing with the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan. What had helped were the different laws America had compared to Britain. If she was in England she wouldn't have been able to do three quarters of the stuff she had done to simply get herself and her friends out of trouble when dealing with the Foot and other figures that chose to fight them.

One thing Stevie is known for is that she doesn't always rely on her magic to get her out of trouble. She uses her ninja skills too and is quite multitalented with the weapons, though prefers to work with the Sai and Nunchukus.

Remus and Severus tend to tell her that she looks a lot like her mother. Well, she does have long, silky black hair, which she keeps in a plait or braid for most of the time. Her eyes were light brown, though they have been known to go as dark as Severus's black ones if she was angry to the point where she was as fierce as Raphael when he is in a bad mood. Long lashes and smooth facial features, bearing high cheekbones and straight nose.

Now, Stevie knows full well that her uncle has never once really at all liked her father, but they did always agree on one thing. That agreement was Stevie's welfare; at least neither one of her has tried to stop her from doing what she has done in the past. They say that she is far too much like her mother to even try and contain her.

But right now, Stephanie, or rather Stevie, as she is known by her friends, (or Tenshi by Splinter) is quite content on reading up on one of her favourite Justice Force Heroes.



A tawny owl flew on in later on that day. Naturally, the Turtles and Splinter knew that this was one of the ways the Wizarding World communicates. The letter of which the owl was carrying was addressed to Stevie; it was the letter of which she had been 'waiting' for. The letter that she was to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Does this mean you won't be going on adventures with us anymore?" Michelangelo asked.

"You call what we have been doing in the past adventures?" Raphael said with a slight frown.

"What else would you call them, Raph?"

Raphael drew a blank expression. "I don't know, but they weren't adventures!"

"Fine, I'll call them escapades, quests-"

"And I'll flatten you face and call that a provoked incident, if you don't shut up!" Raph snapped, causing Mikey to squeal a little.

"Enough," Splinter spoke firmly to his two sons.

Just then another two tawny owls flew into the Lair. One had a letter addressed to Master Splinter and the other was addressed to Stevie.

"What is it, Master?" Leonardo asked, curious to know, while Stephanie opened and read her own letter.

"It is from Albus Dumbledore," Splinter informed him, "He has asked me of a favour."

"Favour to do what?" asked Leo.

Splinter gave a smile and looked at Stevie. "I believe I will still be your Sensei, even when you have started Hogwarts."

"You mean you're going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Stevie asked.

"That will be correct," said Splinter.

"Uncle Severus is not going to be too happy," said Stevie, "But, he'll get over that."

Splinter and the Turtles all know of Severus's wish to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Guess it'll have to wait for another year.

"However there are a few things that have come of concern," said Splinter.

"What things?" Donatello asked.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back," said Stevie, "If that is in your letter, Sensei, it is in mine too."

"So, what is going to happen?"

"We'll be picked up by my Dad and with a few spells we'll be able to go straight to the Headquarters," Stevie explained, "At least that is what Dad says in the letter at least, in code."

"In the Triceraton language?" said Michelangelo.

"Well, guess it proves useful," said Stevie, smiling. "No-one else in the Wizarding World knows of the language besides us."

"That we know of," Donatello pointed out.

Stevie thought about that possibility, but decided that it was safe at that point in time to assume that no-one else in her world knows how to translate the alien language.

"When will we be going?" Leonardo asked.

"In twenty-four hours," said Splinter, "So it is best that we get ourselves ready."



Twenty-four hours had past and everyone was packed and ready to go. So all they could do was to do other things while waiting. Sure enough, Remus Lupin arrived, after being escorted by Splinter from the garage above, to the Lair below.

"Dad," said Stevie happily, going over to greet her father with a hug.

"How have you been, Stevie?" Remus asked her.

"I've been well," said Stevie.

After a few more exchange of words it was time to leave. Remus explained that even though this has been well planned out it was still just a tad risky. He pulled out a Portkey and knowing what it was for, the Turtles and Splinter placed their hands upon it, as well as Stevie. Within seconds they were standing in a street that was pitch black, very lucky to tell the truth, perhaps that was why it was chosen to do this at night, being that Britain was five hours ahead of New York's time.

"Quickly, read these!" Remus instructed, quickly giving the Turtles, Splinter and Stevie each a small slip of paper with something written on it. "Remember them."

They did this, for Remus had taken the slips and set them alight so they were to burn into nothing but small bits of cinder. It wasn't even seconds when a house suddenly started to appear before them. It was so rundown and dreary looking it gave the Turtles the impression of a sort of British version of a warehouse.

"Come on, quickly," he said.

A minute later they were finally inside, stepping into a very dim lighted hallway with stairs to their right, large moth eaten curtains just a little further down with a table and umbrella holder right beside it. The smell of sweetened, damp rot hit the noses.

"Please be advised to keep your voices to a whisper when passing through this area," Remus told them in a low voice.

"How come?" Donatello asked.

"We don't want to wake anything up," said Remus, thumbing towards the curtains as they walked past them.

"What is behind there?" Michelangelo asked.

"Hopefully it'll be a while before you find out," said Remus.

At the end of the dim hallway was a door, which had a set of stone stairs leading downwards into a dining and kitchen area. In here there were a few people. One of them was Albus Dumbledore himself.

"I take it that you had no trouble," said the elderly wizard.

"No," said Remus, shaking his head.

"What's with the costumes?" asked a girl with a bush of brown hair.

"We're not in costumes," said Splinter.

"I take it these are the guests who would be staying," said a man with black hair and appeared as though he had finally gotten some decent square meals into him.

"They are," said Dumbledore, "And there is a reason of which they are here. But must wait until tomorrow night, the next meeting will be held then."

"Meeting?" said Leonardo, quite confused.

"Best to not explain in front of young ears," said Dumbledore, indicating towards the girl with the fuzzy brown hair and four young redheads, two of them were identical twins, one was a boy the same age as Stevie and a girl just slightly younger, maybe by about a year.

Dumbledore introduced everyone to the Turtles and Splinter introduced themselves to the people in the room. Dumbledore soon left.

"So, you're Stephanie," said Sirius Black, to Stevie, as she sat down beside Remus and Michelangelo.

"That would be me," said Stevie, "Only, no-one except for a certain few call me by that name. Everyone calls me Stevie."

Stevie noticed a small glint in Sirius's eye for a second.

"What are you?" Ron Weasley then out and asked to Splinter and the Turtles.

"We're mutants," said Splinter.

"How did you become that way?" Ginny Weasley asked.

Splinter explained.

"So, how did you come to know Remus?" Nymphadora Tonks asked.

"Splinter saved my life when my mother tried to get away from Death Eaters in New York," Stevie answered.

"Your mother, her name was Kiara, wasn't it?" Sirius asked.

Stevie looked at him, now knowing why there was a glint before. Her brow crinkled just a tiny bit.

"What's it to you?" she said.

"Nothing," said Sirius.

Stevie knew of Sirius's hatred towards her Uncle and apparently his disapproval of Kiara being her father's wife. Severus had told Stevie that Sirius never at all liked him or his sister and when Sirius found out about his hangings with Kiara, he tried to separate them. Severus may not have been eye-to-eye with Remus, especially after the incident that almost got him killed thanks to Sirius, but he saw just how much respect Remus had shown towards Kiara and Severus knew that if he tried to do what Sirius tried to do, Kiara would never forgive him. Severus and Kiara were very close and this was something that Severus had to work out, which, in the end, helped. Plus to the fact that Severus and Stevie are quite close.

Stevie chose not to press on the matter, instead she turned to Mikey and began speaking to him over what they think would happen in the next issue of Silver Sentry.



Stevie was to be sharing with Hermione and Ginny, while the Turtles and Splinter would be sleeping in the same room. Thanks to the help of magic, the two bunk beds and one single bed fit nice and snug.

"I call top bunk!" Michelangelo said straight away. But changed his mind when he heard Klunk meowing.

Raphael and Leonardo gladly took the two top bunks, while Donatello and Michelangelo were on the bottom. Splinter had the single bed all to himself.

Early next morning the Turtles, Splinter and Stevie were up, along with Mrs Weasley, Remus and Sirius. Mr Weasley, Bill and Tonks had all ready gone to work.

"Morning Stevie," said Remus, smiling.

"Morning, Dad," said Stevie, beaming back.

"Heard that you were to be the next Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Sirius to Splinter.

"Yes, that is correct," said Splinter.

"Bet Severus Snape would be peeved to know that his spot as been taken again," said Sirius.

Stevie knew where this was headed.

"Severus will get his chance. Now is just not the time," Splinter simply said, he did not raise his voice, or even hint any sign of annoyance or other. He was just telling it like it was to him.

"He'll try and get you out of your position," said Sirius, "He did so for Remus."

"I am very well aware of that, Mr Black," said Splinter; he too knew where this was going. "But the circumstances back then were for different reasons."

"Different reasons?" Sirius questioned, and then looked at Remus. "What different reasons would that be?"

"You," Stevie answered for her father. "You were coming back into the picture and Uncle Severus was pissed off about it. He thought Dad was trying to help you, that got him very agitated and he is very much regretting that he even let slip of Dad's condition."

"Snape? Regret? Those two words don't even fit in the same sentence," said Sirius.

"You don't know my Uncle," said Stevie.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I know that he is a greasy git!"

Stevie rose from her chair about to pounce.

"Stephanie!" Splinter spoke up before Remus could.

Stevie's darkened eyes stared at Sirius. "Insult my family again and I'll castrate you before you can say _Expelliarmus_!"

Sirius stared back at her, and then gave a scoff. "Sure you can," he said, disbelieving her.

Stevie smirked. "You don't know me, either," she sneered.

"Okay, Stevie, down girl!" said Donatello, placing a hand on her upper arm.

At this Stevie calmed. But she did turn and ask her father how he could let his 'so-called friend' treat him the way he was doing.

"If he insults Mum or Uncle Severus in front of me again, I will not be held responsible," she said, before walking out of the kitchen.

"Spoken like a true Raph!" Michelangelo commented.

"What can I say, the girl's got spunk," said Raphael, lazily. "Also, it's pretty much what we'd end up doing anyway. Kick butt whenever someone decides to be insulting where it's not called for."

"Well, actually, that is what you would do," said Mikey.

Raphael shrugged.

"She would really do what she said, would she?" Sirius then asked Remus.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Probably, but you're better off asking the Turtles that one, she's been in battle fields with them."

Sirius looked at the Turtles.

"Stephanie is a fine warrior," Splinter then spoke up for them, "She's may have a bit of a temper, but sometimes it simply takes a few words to get her to calm. However, she has been known to do certain moves during battle and other."

"She won't 'castrate' you if that is what you are thinking. But she does know how to make someone hurt," said Donny. "She uses that word quite a bit if any male dares to peeve her off, so you're pretty safe. Just watch out if she ever brings a knee into it."

"A knee?" Sirius asked, frowning a little.

"Trust me, best to not know, unless it actually happens," said Donny.

"Right," said Sirius, taking their word for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you BubblyShell22 for your review. Thanks for the advice, I'll try. Yes Harry will be in the story and the Turtles are eighteen, being that they are three years older than Stevie. I decided to make it so the series went over in the years and the Turtles aged. I mean, it seems more realistic if you think about it.

* * *

Chapter Three

Remus and a number of other wizards and witches had to go on a mission to retrieve the famous Harry Potter.

"You will be upstairs with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione," said Mrs Weasley to Stevie.

"_What_?"

"You are under the legal age, plus you are not a member of the Order," Mrs Weasley pointed out.

"But I am a member of the Green Team," Stevie protested, "Plus you are not my parent, you have no authority over me."

"But I do," spoke the silky voice of Severus Snape, who had just arrived. "So does your Sensei. Well, when your father isn't around that is."

Stevie gave a slither of a smile, which Snape returned by simply twitching the corners of his mouth just that little bit.

"Though I do believe that while, yes you are a member of the Turtle Clan, Molly Weasley is every bit correct," said Snape. "Unless Dumbledore has given some sort of special permission to sit along side with your comrades, you cannot sit in on the meeting."

"But I have never missed a single meeting with the Turtles when I am around," Stevie pointed out. "Guarantee that I know what is going on. I probably know just as much about what the Turtles and Master Splinter would."

"Stephanie," Snape quietly warned.

"Fine!" Stevie grumbled. "But would it kill you to call me Stevie?"

"No, but you know full well that I do not call people by their shortened names, especially if it is not actually their name," Snape told her.

"But it's a nickname," said Stevie, "You know, like Tenshi; at least you tend to call me that on occasion."

"Yes, on occasion, meaning I will still call you Stephanie," said Snape.

Stevie gave up; there was just no talking sense into such a man like her Uncle.

Dumbledore arrived just as Stevie was about to go upstairs to join those who weren't able to sit in on the meeting.

"I would have thought you would be sitting with Splinter and the Turtles," he said to her.

"I would have, but Severus said unless I have special permission from you, I should be with the rest that can't sit in," Stevie replied. "Besides, I think I know why you have asked for us to be here, anyway."

"Even so, I believe that Severus is very much correct," Dumbledore told her apologetically. "If you were in America, you would have been, without a doubt, sitting with your Clan. But you are here and I'm afraid I cannot allow you to sit in the meeting. However, I believe your friends would wind up telling you what needs to be passed on to you, nonetheless."

Stevie nodded, very much appreciative about that knowledge. She still would have liked to have sat in on the meeting though. Dumbledore continued on down the hallway, while Stevie went on upstairs. Maybe she could practice her katas in her room. When she walked into the room, it was empty. So she began, it wasn't easy with these beds in the road, but she managed the best she could.

She was so caught up she didn't even notice Ginny or Hermione entering, until she heard a squeak coming from the floorboards. Stevie stopped and saw them standing there.

"What were you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Katas," said Stevie, casually.

"Why would a witch need to know how to do Ninja, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Because if you learn well enough, you can do things without the need of a wand," said Stevie. "Plus, there have been times where I couldn't even use magic at all. So, why rely on magic all the time?"

"Are you really related to Snape?" Ginny then asked her.

Stevie suspected that Sirius must have mentioned something to the other teenagers. Explains why she was getting glares from Fred, George and Ron, never mind the fact that she was also Remus Lupin's daughter.

"Look, if you have a problem with whom I have for family and friends, then that is your problem!" Stevie firmly said. "But I am not going to just stand here and listen to any insult you might have."

"So, I take that as a yes?" said Ginny, she had a slight glint.

Stevie rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I'm not pulling a Raphael," she muttered, as she brushed on past Ginny and Hermione to get away from them.

About ten minutes later she saw Mrs Weasley escorting a fifteen year old boy with messy black hair and wearing glasses up to the second level.

'So that is what the famous Harry Potter looks like,' she thought.

Finally, it took, what felt like ages, for the meeting to end. Stevie didn't waste time in getting downstairs, only to have to wait until the crowd had cleared before she was even able to full get down. It was when the door was locked when she could quickly get to the hallway. Tonks then tripped over the umbrella stand and that caused the curtains to open and Stevie saw a life-sized portrait of a woman with yellowing skin and an ugly look. She was screeching and shrieking.

"_Filth! Mudbloods!_"

Stevie covered her ears.

"Man, ever heard of the words, shut up?" she muttered.

Remus and Sirius managed to close the curtains, and the shrieking died down to silence.

"What on Earth was that?" Leonardo asked when Stevie reached the kitchen.

"Some painting of a prejudice witch," Stevie replied, sitting down beside him.

"Whoa!" Harry said at once at the sight of the Turtles and Splinter. "Who are you? What are you?"

"Just your average Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," said Michelangelo.

"Mutant?" said Harry.

"Yes, long story," said Leonardo.

"Well, depended on whose telling it," said Stevie. "I'm Stevie by the way, and this here is Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and our Sensei, Master Splinter."

"You're not a mutant too?"

"No," said Stevie, "But I do have werewolf genes, does that count?"

"You're a werewolf?" Harry asked.

"I don't do the full moon thing," said Stevie.

"Stephanie is my daughter," said Remus.

"Really? I didn't know you had children," said Harry.

"I've only got the one," said Remus.

Stevie turned to the Turtles and straight out asked them what she had missed.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Stephanie is part of our team, she needs to be informed," said Leonardo.

"How come she gets to be told what happened?" George cried.

"Remus, aren't you going to put a stop to it?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Molly, Stevie is my daughter and I know her better than you do. She is, as you have heard before, apart of their Clan. She has every right to know if her Clan wishes for her to know," Remus explained. "Please do not question my parenting, again."

Fred and George went to lean in, only to have Stevie speaking in the Japanese tongue. Pretty much to ensure that they couldn't understand what they were saying.

Leonardo explained the situation. Voldemort is planning to align himself with the Foot.

"But the Foot aren't magic!" Stevie cried.

"Turns out that they have some members of the Foot whom are wizards," said Leonardo. "Also, guess who has had quite an influence over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Stevie stared. "You're kidding?" she said in shock, because of it, she spoke it in English.

Leonardo shook his head.

"So, the Shredder still hangs around, even with him…this isn't fair!" Stevie said.

"Who is the Shredder?" Harry asked.

"That is quite enough," said Mrs Weasley, just as Stevie was about to speak.

Dinner was soon dished out and conversations were broken into smaller groups. Stevie then noticed something she hadn't caught on until now. Tonks was making quite, subtle glances towards Remus. If she didn't know any better, Stevie had a feeling that Tonks might just be very, very interested in her father. Well, it's been nearly fourteen years since her father has even had so much as a single date. Her father may be happy, having his daughter and friends, but Stevie did believe he needed some sort of romance in his life and if Tonks can woo her father, Stevie wasn't going to stand in the way.

Then just after dessert, Sirius brought up the fact that he was a little surprised that Harry hadn't asked about You-Know-Who. Then there was this argument with Mrs Weasley and so forth, which finally ended with Ginny having to leave, she was not at all happy about that.

The conversation ended when Sirius got a little bit too close for Mrs Weasley's comfort. Soon everyone turned in for the night.



Cleaning was once again the subject of the day come morning, as it has been for the past number of days at Grimmauld Place.

"You do realise we haven't had training in the past two days," Leonardo told Splinter.

"Sirius was kind enough to offer the basement kitchen area for this afternoon," Splinter replied, seeming to just know what his eldest son was thinking. "It will be transformed so that we could use it. Until then, I believe we can all help clean the drawing room."

Michelangelo groaned at that.

"What's the matter, Mikey?" Stevie asked.

"I hate cleaning," he said.

"Well, I don't like doing the dishes, but I do them anyway," said Stevie.

Finally at two thirty, after a bit of rest after cleaning, Splinter, Stevie and the Turtles went to the basement kitchen to train. Well, Splinter did say it would be transformed. Instead of a table in the middle of the place, there were sets of mats perfect for training on. Stevie had changed into her black training dogi just before hand.

Out of plain curiosity, Sirius, Harry, the four Weasley children and Hermione all decided to watch the session. Remus was all ready watching. Splinter had them doing their katas before breaking them of to do what he wanted them to harness their skills upon. First was Donatello, he turned his bandanna around so that he was unable to see at thing. The exercise was for Donatello to be able to defend himself without even being able to see his opponents.

Donatello was exceptionally good. He managed to fight off his brothers and Stevie. All four Turtles went; last to have her go was Stevie. She tied the green bandanna that was upon her head around her eyes. Making absolute that she could not see, Splinter made his mark. The Turtles circled carefully around her. Stevie was ready.

Raphael moved swiftly forwards to attack her from behind. Stevie spun just as quick, lifting her foot up and planting it squarely upon his chest. She then had to just up to avoid the nunchukus that Michelangelo was attempting to use against her. She reached into her belt and pulled out her twin sai and managed to stop Leonardo's katana from getting her on her way down.

Remus was the only one who didn't flinch at this. Stevie was now down on the ground in a squat, blocking the katana blades. She kept pushing up, until she could feel her moment. With keen accuracy she heaved up, forcing Leo do stumble a little, allowing her to roll out of the way, taking Donatello down as she did so.

"Bet she couldn't throw those things straight," Sirius then said, in a way that pretty much says that she thinks she's hopeless or along those lines. "Probably as bad as Snape is."

Stevie, even blinking his eye, threw one of her Sais straight towards Sirius without hesitation. The middle prong nailed into the wall, just millimetres away from Sirius's neck.

"Be lucky I wasn't actually aiming for your throat!" Stevie snapped, ripping off her blindfold. "Also, be glad that was a practice Sai! Now, are you done?"

Sirius saw the fire within Stevie's eyes.

"You shouldn't have said anything," Remus muttered to his friend.

Sirius continued to look at Stevie, and then gave a laugh. "You honestly think that is going to make me stop from insulting your Uncle?"

"I was hoping that it would stop you from insulting him in front of me. In case you haven't noticed by now, I care a great deal about the people I call family. Something you don't seem to wish to know anything about!"

"What did you say?" Sirius said, his eyes slightly glaring.

"You heard me," said Stevie. "I may be just a few days off my fifteenth, but I am not some little girl that just takes things lying down. I thought I made it clear to you that I did not wish for you to insult my family when I am in the same room. Clearly you are obviously deaf and stupid!"

"Stevie!" Leonardo spoke up, but had fallen of deaf ears.

"I cannot help it if I wish to speak my mind when it comes to certain people I dislike," said Sirius. "This is my home."

"But you should know how to respect your guests!" Stevie hissed.

She didn't notice the surprised looks on the seventeen, fifteen and fourteen year old witches and wizards. Nor had she noticed the way Remus was simply sitting back on this…well, not totally.

"Oh, and what would you know about respect? With an Uncle like Snape!" Sirius demanded.

Stevie was inching her way over to him as she spoke. "A great deal more than you, Sirius Black!" she sneered.

"Stevie!" Leonardo called again.

"Guess all that time in the lock up has made you lose it," Stevie silkily said, she was sounding every single ounce like Severus Snape.

"Remus, aren't you going to control your daughter?" Sirius asked.

"Stephanie," said Remus, he sounded as though he more warning Sirius than Stevie. He knew her daughter too well. "Stephanie, I think you need to back off."

Stevie was now standing just a few centimetres from Sirius. He may be a far great deal taller than her, but the way she was staring up at him with pure spite; it could make any man cower.

"You're right, Dad," she said, her voice so smooth. Her tone seemed to have calmed a little. "Guess I better."

She went to turn away.

"Sirius, get out of the way!" Donatello called.

"Trust us, dude!" Michelangelo added.

Unsure as to why and also the warning was a split second too slow. For, as quick as a flash, Stevie had quickly spun back round and lifted her knee. Sirius cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, his groin sheering with agony.

"Did she just do what I think she just did?" Fred asked Raphael.

"Yep," said Raphael, idly. "That's what we call Stevie's Knee of Pain."

Sirius looked painfully up at Stevie.

"Now, do I make myself clear?"

"Stephanie," this time both Remus and Splinter had spoken up.

Stevie now heard them. She stepped away, her eyes upon Sirius for a little longer, before bolting for the exit. Michelangelo followed her.

"Snape's Stevie's Uncle?" Harry then asked, seeming to wish to get things a little cleared up.

"What's it to you?" Raphael gruffly asked in return.

"Raphael, that is enough," Splinter warned.

"Yes, Severus Snape is Stephanie's uncle," said Remus, he sounded so clear and not at all believes that he should make any apology of the sort, being that there was none to be given.

"Why didn't you stop here?" Sirius gritted his teeth, as he went to stand up, but couldn't.

"Once Stevie is in that mode you have had the unfortunate mishap of getting the receiving end, there is no stopping her," said Remus. "She's no delicate flower that needs to be shielded. She's a lot stronger than what many would think her out to be."

"Considering she has been hanging around us for practically all her life," said Raphael.

Ron then turned to Ginny. "If you ever, ever turn out to being like her, make sure it's not directed at any of your brothers!"

Ginny couldn't help but be a little amused by the way the anxiousness was coming out of his voice.

"Are you saying that you never got her to play with dolls?" Sirius cried.

"You mean those Barbie Dolls she used to get?" Leonardo asked.

"Oh, she played with them," said Raphael, with a nasty grin of remembering. "Especially whenever she and I needed targets. Or when she and Donny are doing experiments."

"You mutilated Barbie dolls?" Hermione said, with surprise.

"No," said Raphael, shaking his head. "We may have melted them, pulled their heads off and probably thought they could look a lot better with very little to no hair, but never mutilated them."

"That still doesn't explain why she had to do what she just did," said Sirius.

"What she did was simply what she does. She warned you not to insult Severus when she is in the same room. How hard can a simple request be?" Leonardo spoke up.

"How do you even know Snape and what he is like?" Sirius asked.

"He'd drop by into New York every now and again if Stevie was with us," said Donatello.

Sirius, Harry and the Weasleys were deeply surprised about that.



Michelangelo reached the room and opened it to find Stevie sitting on the bunk he slept on, leaning against the wall and patting Klunk.

"I should go and apologise, shouldn't I?" she said.

"Well, you and I both know that Master Splinter, Leo and probably your father would tell you do," said Michelangelo, sitting on the bed beside her, his own back against the wall. "Raph on the other hand would tell you that he pretty much deserved it and not apologies."

Stevie made a sort of 'hum' sound with a curl to her lips, to form a kind of smile at the thought.

"Well, he pretty much did ask for it, I suppose," she said, scratching Klunk behind his ear. Klunk lifted his head so Stevie could tickle his chin. "But, I will still be told to apologies, even though he should be doing the apologising for even starting it."

"Telling you one thing," said Mikey, "You wanna know how scarily similar you sound when you speak the way you did compared to Sevvy?"

"And you want to know how Sev would chop you off at the kneecaps if you called him that," said Stevie, smiling.

"Well, you do sound like him when you're peeved," said Mikey.

"I have always been told that I had inherited something from my Uncle while growing up," said Stevie.

"Well, you've gained more than just your uncle's traits," said Mikey.

"Again, something I have heard," said Stevie.

There was silence between the two.

"So…what do you think they're saying downstairs?" Mikey then asked.

"Sirius is probably asking Remus why I never played with dolls and tea sets when I was going up. While Raphael would say that I did play with Barbie dolls. Just not the way most girls would have," said Stevie.

Mikey chuckled at that. "I remember those darn Barbie Dolls!" he said.

"So do I," said Stevie, giggling. "It was lucky Dad was able to make replicas of them just so we could do more experiments and such on them."

"Remember when Donny wanted a ramp for his remote control car and we used two Barbie Dolls to hold the ramp up?"

"Yeah and when Raph 'accidentally' set another Barbie's hair on fire just to see what would happen," said Stevie.

"It melted into this big blob of a plastic puddle, that's what it did," said Mikey.

Stevie laughed. "No Barbie Doll was safe!"

"Wonder if it would be the same deal if we had those new dolls that are out?"

"Which ones? The Bratz Dolls?"

"Yeah," said Michelangelo.

Stevie thought about it. "Nah, Barbie is the only casualty in the fun we had with them. Those new dolls can stay safely on the shelves out of our hands."

She then placed her head on Mikey's shoulder and silence filled the room for a whole of two minutes. Not counting the purrs coming from Klunk. In that time Mikey had placed his arm around Stevie and rested his cheek gently upon her head.

They were best friends yes, but they were also on the verges of being more than that. Their feelings for each other had been surfacing more over the passing months.

"Do you think we should go back downstairs?" he quietly asked.

Stevie thought about it. "I think we better," she finally replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Nikki, shellsboy24 and Akasha Rose for your reviews.

Akasha Rose I didn't even know you changed your name. It's nice.

* * *

Chapter Four

Sirius pretty much kept a close watch on the things he said after Stevie had gotten to him. It doesn't mean he had stopped saying things about Snape, for that will never change, but he figured that it was best to keep it for until Stevie was out of the room, he just couldn't hack another knee to the groin.

The days past on by, Harry was cleared of all the so-called charges that were placed against him.

"I still can't see why you should have been there in the first place," said Leonardo to Harry.

"None of us can, Leo," said Bill. "But that's the way the Ministry of Magic is running things right now. They see Harry as an attention seeker and Dumbledore as senile."

"Thank you for that reminder," Harry gruffly said, who hated to be reminded of something like that.

Finally the last day of August had arrived and Stevie was feeling a little jittery if one could put it down to that word. For the first time in her life she was actually going to be sitting down at a desk in a classroom in a school!

"I heard that you get sorted into a house at the beginning of the year," said Donatello.

"Sorted?" said Raphael, confused. "What, they take you out back and beat you up?"

Stevie laughed at that. "No. They bring out a hat known as the Sorting Hat," she explained.

She and the Turtles were in the room the Turtles have called theirs for the month.

"Do you pull a rabbit out of it?" said Raphael. He was sitting on the top bunk opposite to her, while Donny was on the floor in the middle of the two bunks.

Stevie raised her eyebrows at that. "I thought you guys knew about the Sorting," she said, "I mean, you've heard Dad, Severus and I talking about it." She was sitting on the bottom bunk where Michelangelo slept; Mikey was sitting right next to her.

"Yeah, but you never really put too much detail into it," said Donatello. "I mean, I didn't even know that there was a hat involved."

"Well, you do now," said Stevie.

"Do you know which house you will be put into?" Leonardo asked. He was leaning against the leg of the bunk opposite to her.

"Well, I know full well that I am not Slytherin material," said Stevie. "Even Severus knows that much."

"Well, whatever house you go into, you're still our little Tenshi," said Michelangelo.

Stevie tried not to laugh, while the others groaned.

"_What?_" said Mikey.

Ron and Hermione were made Prefects. Plus, Snape had arrived to give Splinter and the Turtles a potion they were to take the very next morning.

"This will make people see you as human," he explained. "That will include you, Stephanie."

"Stevie!" Stevie insisted. "For Heaven's sakes, man!"

Snape just shook his head a little and rolled his eyes in response.

"How long will it last?" Leonardo asked, looking at the potion in the flask he was holding.

"It will wear off when you are on the Hogwarts Express," Snape answered.

"Won't that cause widespread panic?" Donatello asked, a little uncertain about the idea of being seen as a Turtle in front of so many people.

"You do know that we are talking about the Wizarding World, right?" said Stevie. "There are giants and goblins. Heck, I have a werewolf for a Dad!"

"Yes, but do you have Mutant Turtles and a Mutant Rat who don't do a single ounce of magic, in your world?" Donny asked her.

"Well … no," she answered slowly.

"We appreciate your help, Severus," Splinter said, speaking up over Donny and Stevie.

"No need to thank me," said Snape, with this tone of voice no-one except for a certain few get to hear. "Anything to help a friend. As for the answer to your question, Donatello. I somehow don't think you should worry so much. Seeing the most odd of things is simply quite normal when you think about it. But there is one other thing I must tell you before I leave and it is quite important that you know."

"What is it?" Splinter asked

Snape explained what is going on and gave a few more instructions. Once all was cleared up and understood, Snape left Grimmauld Place.



Things were practically chaos the next morning for everyone, though the Turtles, Splinter and Stevie were all ready packed and ready. The only thing left to do was to drink the potion Snape had given them. They put on the clothes they had been instructed to pack before they had left New York. It was the very clothes they used the first time they had entered the Purple Dragon Lair with Angel, the very clothes of which they continued to use on a number of occasions after that.

Once dressed into the baggy pants and hooded jumpers, while Splinter was dressed into a nice Japanese suit that was just perfect, they drank the potion.

"Blah!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "That was yucky!"

Stevie giggled at his choice of words.

"Still like to know how you can drink the stuff," said Donatello.

"Easily," Stevie replied.

Immediately they started to change.

"Severus said that you would be looking exactly like you would be if you were actually human," said Stevie.

Their hands changed so that they all had five fingers on each hand. They grew hair on their heads, or lost hair. Stevie had to admire what she was seeing once they had finished transforming.

Splinter was definitely looking quite regal in his Japanese skin, high cheekbones and looking as though he was in his mid-forties. His black hair was short and defined no trace of grey at all. He clearly looked like this very, very gentle man, but even though he was gentle, the Turtles and Stevie all knew that he was tougher than iron.

Leonardo didn't look as masculine as he usually did, instead his muscles had 'shrunk'. Guess he was one of those types that was strong, but didn't have to have those big muscles to prove it. His hair was light brown, which went well with his fair skin. Stevie was suddenly reminded of Thomas from the Disney's version of _Pocahontas_.

Raphael, on the other hand, definitely showed that he was quite masculine indeed. He was more darker in skin tone compared to Leo, he was more of an olive contrast, his hair was black and shoulder length, instead of short with an undercut, like Leo's. Raph appeared to be quite impressed by his appearance.

As for Donatello, he was African-American skinned. His black hair was very short and he was thin, and not Leonardo's thin either. Leonardo had some muscle, Donny, however, didn't show a single define piece of any muscle of the kind.

"Cool," he said looking at his darkened hands.

Lastly was Michelangelo. It was pretty predictable as to what dear old Mikey would have looked like. He had the body of a surfer, though there was no tan to give the complement to it. But he did have the muscles though. His hair was blond and wavy and Stevie almost at this urge to say that he looked 'hot', but she didn't. Besides, she loved the Turtle, and the human thing was only temporary.

"Right, shall we get a move on?" said Leonardo.

Yep, business as usual when it came to him.

"I believe we shall," said Splinter.



They reached King's Cross Station.

"Man, this is very, very weird," said Donatello.

"You're telling me," Raphael agreed.

The Turtles weren't really used to walking amongst humans like this. But then, people were seeing them as though they were one of them. There was no screaming or anything of the sort, which was cool.

They passed through the barrier, which Harry, Sirius and the others had gone through. On the other side was Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, with a mass of people and a very, very, very long scarlet steam train with the words _Hogwarts Express_ upon it, stood waiting.

"See you later, Dad," said Stevie, hugging her father. "Take care of yourself."

"I'm big enough and ugly enough to do that," Remus said in reply, pulling away. "Now, be careful and be sure you write."

"Dad, I've been writing to you since my first full on stay over at the Turtles, not like I'm going to forget to do so anytime soon," said Stevie.

"No harm in me saying something though," said Remus.

Stevie smiled.

The whistle blew telling everyone who had to get on the train they had to do so now. Stevie gave one final hug to her father and quickly went with Splinter and the Turtles to board the train, along with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry.

The train began to move. Hermione and Ron had to go to the Prefect's carriage, while Fred and George had all ready left with their friend Lee Jordan.

"Shall we find a compartment?" Donatello suggested.

Harry and Ginny agreed. The compartments were pretty full, until they got to the very last carriage, where they met a round faced teenage boy with brown hair and having quite a task trying to pull his trunk, while struggling to maintain a grip on a toad.

"Hi, Harry," he panted. "Hi, Ginny … everywhere else is full … I can't find a seat …"

"What are you talking about?" said Ginny, who had squeezed past him to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here-"

The boy muttered something about not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Don't be silly," said Ginny, laughing, "she's all right."

"Who are you?" the boy then asked the Turtles, Splinter and Stevie.

The potion had worn off by then and they were back to looking the way they were before, four mutant turtles and one mutant rat.

"Oh, this is Splinter, he's going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Harry, "and this is Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael."

"And I'm Stevie, new student," said Stevie.

"Oh, okay, I'm Neville Longbottom," said Neville.

Thanks to magic, everyone was able to fit inside the compartment nicely.

Luna Lovegood saw no problem in sharing. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She was wearing a necklace made out of Butterbeer corks; her wand was tucked behind her left ear for safekeeping and was wearing a magazine, which was called _The Quibbler_ upside-down.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked, smiling at her.

"Yes." Luna replied dreamily, she was looking at Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," she added.

"I know I am," said Harry.

Michelangelo and Stevie, at this point, had both pulled out a copy each of the Justice Force comics. Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael had started playing Ludo, with Splinter watching.

"And who are you?" Luna then asked them, "I have never seen you before."

"I am Professor Hamoto," Splinter answered her, "Your new teacher for the school year."

"Why are you wearing a costume?" Luna asked in this sort of dreamy voice.

"Long story," said Donatello.

"Guess what I got for me birthday?" said Neville.

"Another Remembrall?" said Harry.

"No," said Neville. "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago … no, look at this …"

The Turtles looked with interest as Neville pulled out what appeared to be a small cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_," he said proudly.

"Mimble mim what?" Raphael said confused.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_," said Neville, as Stevie giggled at Raph. "It's really, really rare. I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

"What does it do?" Mikey asked, staring at the plant. He knew that most plants in the Wizarding World had some sort of magical property to them.

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me …"

He dumped the toad he was holding into Harry's lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Everyone watched as Neville held the plant to eye-level and gave it a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant; thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. They hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna Lovegood's magazine. Ginny, who had flung her arms up in front of her face just in time, merely looked as though she was wearing a slimy green hat, but Harry, who's hands were full, received a face full.

Then there was the sound of a scream coming from Michelangelo.

"My Silver Sentry comic!" he cried, seeing the green slim on it.

"S-sorry," Neville gasped. "I haven't tried that before … didn't realise it would be quite so … don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous."

"No, but it made Mikey do that girly scream he does!" Raph said with a tone of annoyance.

"Cool," was Donatello's wording for it, instead, "Stevie, how come you never said anything about this plant before?"

Stevie was surprised. "Never came to me, to be honest," she said.

The door slid open.

"Oh … hello, Harry," said a nervous voice. "Um … bad time?"

Harry wiped the lenses of his glasses with his Trevor-free hand. A very pretty girl, with long, shiny black hair, was standing in the doorway smiling at him. Her name was Cho Chang.

"Oh … hi," said Harry, blankly.

"Um …" said Cho. "Well … just thought I'd say hello … bye then."

Cho left while Harry's face when pink.

"Never mind," said Ginny bracingly. "Look, we can easily get rid of all this." She pulled out her wand. "_Scourgify!_"

The Stinksap vanished, even from Mikey's comic.

"Thank you!" he said gleefully, hugging his beloved comic that appeared as though it had never been covered in anything at all.

"Sorry," said Neville again, in a small voice.

"Not to worry, Neville," said Splinter, "No-one was hurt."

Neville gave a grateful look.

Hermione and Ron arrived after the trolley lady had gone almost an hour later.

"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing his owl, Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him – which Leonardo had moved over so Ron could sit by his friend.

Hermione took the seat between Raphael and Ginny.

"Well, there are two fifth-year Prefects from each house," she said, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin Prefect?" said Ron, who had his eyes closed as though he had an exhausting morning.

"Malfoy," Harry replied at once.

"And that complete _cow_ Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a Prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll …"

Raphael couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yet, here I was thinking you were more like Donny," he said. "Is this girl really that bad?"

"_Oh_, **yes**!" said Hermione, coolly.

"Looks like you got yourself some fresh meat, Stevie," said Raphael.

Stevie raised her eyebrows. "I'm not going to start any fight, Raph," she said, simply.

"Who are Hufflepuff's?" asked Harry.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Ron, thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice.

Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of _The Quibbler_.

"Yeah, I know I did," he said, mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't I'd have minded," she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing very much."

The Turtles looked at her then at each other as if to say, 'What the devil?'

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," Ron then said, after shaking off his bemused look, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something …"

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" said Hermione sharply.

"Leonardo alert!" Raphael muttered, Leonardo heard that and gave him a sharp look, which made Raph simply grin as though he were innocent.

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Ron sarcastically.

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine," said Ron.

"Sounds like something Raph would do," Michelangelo muttered to Stevie, whom nodded with agreement.

"More like something _we all_ would do," she partly corrected him.

"For Heaven's sake, Ron -" said Hermione.

More words were exchanged. Harry managed to look at _The Quibbler_ when Luna dropped it from laughing at something that was supposedly funny of what Ron said. But Hermione had said something that offended Luna, causing her to snatch the magazine back.

Then the compartment door opened for the third time. Standing in the doorway was a pale faced, white blond boy with a smirk upon his face and on either side of him were two much bigger boys.

"What?" Harry said aggressively, before the boy could speak.

The Turtles figured that this must be Malfoy.

"Manners Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a Prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"While I, unlike you, can over-rule such given punishments if they are seen as unfit for the circumstance," Splinter chose to speak up at this point. His eyes piercingly firm on this young blond wizard.

Malfoy stared at him, flashing a slightly surprised look for a second before maintaining his poised sneer.

"Who, in Merlin's name, are you?"

"I am a new teacher," said Splinter. "Now I believe you should return to your compartment at once."

Malfoy could see just how serious this rat was. Not taking the chance of seeing how far he could push, Malfoy figured it was best to listen. He and his two friends left.

The train continued on its way.



The Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade Station and everyone got off. The first-years went over to Professor Grubbly-Plank, while everyone else climbed into carriages. Stevie stopped for a moment when she saw that the carriages were being pulled by skeleton like horses that were black with batlike wings and had this eeriness to them.

Stevie followed what she had been told to do by Snape, which were obviously instructions from Dumbledore. She, the Turtles and Splinter got into a carriage.

"Okay, why isn't anyone screaming in sheer panic?" Donatello asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the potion we took this morning?" Michelangelo suggested.

Stevie shook her head on this. "I don't think so, Mikey. I think they're not panicking because it's highly possible that they have heard of your presence in someway and probably believe that you are in costume."

"Or, they're just not afraid of us," Splinter put forward his theory.

The carriages began to move on towards the castle that was initially Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Dark Duchess of the Underworld and Akasha Rose for your reviews.

**Dark Duchess:** To upload you got to Documents and you will see three little things that you type in. The top one is to place in the type of document you have, if you're using word, you go (.doc), place in the type of fiction it is, story or poetry, then you will see the browse, that will allow you to retrieve your chapter so that you can upload it. Once that is done, you just press on Upload Document and then you let it upload. You can edit your chapter in there if you wish to look to see if everything is in order if you want.

Once you have done that, you go to Stories (saving any changes to your document if you've made any), go to Guidelines to click on 'Yes, I Agree to Obeying the Guidelines' at the bottom, which will send you back up top where you will see New Stories, go into there then follow the prompts, which is getting the right Category and Such.

Once that is done, you add the Title, Give the Ratings and all, and then you upload. To do chapters you can't upload in bulk, and you will have to take down your previous upload to upload the new chapter. Once that is done, you go into Stories, click on the Story Title, and then click onto Add New Chapter, and there you will find the prompts to add the new chapter. Hope that helps, I put it up in case there are any Newbies to the site.

**Akasha Rose:** Now I know where I've heard that name before. My sister would have picked it up in a heartbeat, lol.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Whoa!" Michelangelo let out a gasp, pretty much expressing the Turtles' and even Splinter's expression when they saw the castle illuminate. They had heard so much about the school, but now, they were seeing it up, close and personal.

"Pretty cool, huh?" said Stevie, smiling.

"More than just cool," said Raphael. "It's like…wow!"

"You said it, Raph," Leonardo agreed.

The carriages finally stopped at the front steps of the castle. Professor Minerva McGonagall was waiting at the top of them. She spotted Stevie, Splinter and the Turtles and went straight over to them without hesitation. She spoke when she reached them.

"Miss Lupin, you will be Sorted after the first-years," she said.

"Yes, I know, Professor Snape told me," Stevie said in reply.

"Right. Good," said Professor McGonagall, sounding glad that someone else had informed her of what was to happen as well. The Deputy Headmistress then turned to Splinter and the Turtles. "I know that you are a new teacher, but I am afraid that you will be teaching a new subject in the school, instead."

"I am well aware of that, Minerva," Splinter said kindly, "Thank you for reminding me and my sons."

"Wonder why you couldn't, you know, teach the subject you were asked for," said Leonardo.

"I have a feeling I know, and it isn't all good," said Stevie, making a slight face of grimace at what she was thinking. "But I can't be sure until it is actually confirmed."

"This way, please, Miss Lupin," said Professor McGonagall, "You five can go straight to the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore is waiting in there for you."

"Thank you, Minerva," said Splinter.

Stevie was led to away from the Turtles by Professor McGonagall, while the Turtles all went to the Great Hall, all they had to do was follow the crowd. Professor Dumbledore appeared to be actually waiting for them at the entryway.

"Why aren't they screaming and panicking?" Donatello muttered to Dumbledore upon the students and the staff, who didn't at all appear to be frightened by the sight of the mutants.

"We are in a world where, while people can be prejudice, just like the non-magic world, there is no need to fear you," Dumbledore simply put it.

The Turtles and Splinter felt this wave of utter, yet quite, appreciation when they sat down upon the High Table with the rest of the Hogwarts staff. However, there was one set of eyes that appeared to be looking at them with this sheer pierce of distaste. They belonged to a squat little woman who resembled that of a toad. She wore a pink cardigan and at this _thing_ in her hair that would make anyone think she was about to shoot out her tongue to grab it and eat it.

The first-years finally arrived and the Sorting Hat started singing its traditional beginning of year song. The Turtles didn't say anything, but their expressions of impressed, surprise and wonder were seen clearly on their faces. Professor McGonagall then began calling the first-years one-by-one, the Hat was placed on their heads and then it would shout one of the four houses after a short period of time, sometimes it was instant others took about a minute before it could fully decide on the student's fate.

"Zeller, Rose," was the last to be called by the Deputy Headmistress. She was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Professor Dumbledore stood up at this point. "Before the Sorting Hat is taken away and we settle into a glorious feast, there is a new student yet to be sorted."

Harry noticed that there was a plate on each of the four tables that is vacant. The plate on the Gryffindor Table was next to Hermione, while he could just see that the plate over at the Slytherin Table was next to Pansy Parkinson. Though, Harry highly doubted that Stevie would be put into Slytherin. She may be Snape's niece and she may not have gotten on so well with Sirius, but she wasn't Slytherin, _Ravenclaw_ perhaps, but not Slytherin.

"Could Miss Stephanie Lupin come on out please," said Professor Dumbledore.

Stevie stepped out and Professor McGonagall gave her the Sorting Hat. Stevie placed it on to her head, which slipped down over her eyes.

"My, my, my, quite a mixture we have," spoke a voice within her ear.

Stevie knew it was the Hat talking. "But where do we put you? Hufflepuff out for you, but that leaves the other three."

"Please, just pick one all ready!"

"Fine then…GRYFFINDOR!"

Stevie took the Sorting Hat off her head and gave it to Professor McGonagall, before making her way over to the table and sitting down beside Hermione.

The Headmaster then stood up and declared for the feast to begin. Stevie looked up at the High Table and noticed that the Turtles had somehow, miraculously, discovered the use to Table Manners, something that seemed highly impossible to achieve for four teenage mutant turtle boys.

The feast went splendidly. Once everyone had their fill and every scrap of food was gone from the plates, Professor Dumbledore stood once again. He welcomed everyone like had done so for the many years he had been Headmaster. He also reminded the students that the caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked him to remind everyone that certain objects are band, along with magic within the hallway between classes.

"We have had three changes to the staffing this year," he then went on saying, "We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Hang on, I thought Splinter was the new teacher for that subject," said Harry to Stevie.

"Also we have a new brand new subject to teach this year. So, I would like you to welcome Professor Hamato, who will be teaching Self-Defence."

There was a round of polite applause.

Dumbledore went to continue, he was about to say when tryouts for Quidditch would be held, when there was this 'Hem, hem' coming from Professor Umbridge. Clearly she wanted to make a speech and all were surprised at this, but Dumbledore sat back down.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, 'for those kind words of welcome."

The Turtles clenched their teeth at the sound of her high-pitched, little-girlish voice she owned.

"Well, it is lovely to be back to Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Stevie made a face at that statement. What did she think they were? Five-year-old chimpanzees?

Professor Umbridge spoke some more before going into this businesslike tone and waffled on. However, Hermione and Stevie understood exactly what she was talking about.

"Interesting on how Professor Dumbledore was even able to get Self-Defence into the curriculum," Stevie muttered.

"He must have been able to before certain Ministers were able to stop him, now it is part of the school board," Hermione whispered. "They can't get rid of it, even if they wanted to."

Stevie smiled at that thought.

Finally the students were dismissed.



"Lupin," said the voice of Parvati Patil, "As in, Professor Lupin?"

Stevie had just begun to unpack some of her belongings when she was asked this question. She did hear them coming in, considering that they were talking loudly enough to be heard.

"Remus Lupin is my Dad," Stevie said simply, shrugging, "So what?"

Parvati didn't say anything in reply; perhaps it is because she was a little surprised that a werewolf was even able to breed most probably. Stevie went about her business, putting up her posters in her section of the room.

"Oh, my Gosh!" she then heard Lavender suddenly squeal, "Isn't that the cutest cat you've ever seen?"

Stevie was wondering what on Earth she was talking about. The only cat she knew to be in the room was Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. That was until she heard a familiar meow coming right from the floor just in front of her. She looked down to see a small ginger cat with green lamp like eyes.

She smiled as she knelt down. "Hey, Klunk," she cooed, tickling the cat behind his ear. "I thought you would've gone and stayed with Mikey and the others."

"Don't pick it up!" said Parvati, seeing Stevie picking Klunk up.

Stevie gave a calculated look towards the two girls. "Why?" she said. "I know this cat, his name is Klunk."

"Klunk?" said Lavender, "What sort of name is that for a cat?"

"That sort of name my best friend would actually name a cat," Stevie replied. "Now, don't you have something better to do?"

She then pretty much ignored the pair after that, placing Klunk on her bed so she could quickly change into her boxer shorts and t-shirt before climbing into bed. Klunk then crawled up until he was able to curl up on the top of Stevie's pillow.

"Night, Klunk," she said, giving him a last scratch behind the ear.



Next morning Stevie was up and soon dressed into her uniform. It felt very weird now that she was finally in something that said she was in a school. She went with Ron, Harry and Hermione to the Great Hall.

"What's up Harry?" Hermione asked, as they went down a flight of stairs.

"Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You-Know-Who," said Ron, when Harry didn't respond.

"Yes, Lavender thinks so too," said Hermione gloomily.

"Mm, Hermione told her to shut her mouth," said Stevie, "Quite impressive on the way she said it to tell the truth."

They reached the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore didn't say how long that Grubbly-Plank woman's staying," said Harry, as they crossed over to get to their house table.

"Maybe …" said Hermione, thoughtfully.

"What?" both Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Well … maybe he didn't want to draw attention to Hagrid not being here."

"What d'you mean, draw attention to it?" said Ron, half-laughing. "How could we not notice?"

Before Hermione could answer, a tall black girl with long braided hair had marched up to Harry.

"Hi Angelina," said Harry.

Stevie at this point was piling her plate with scrambled eggs, toast and tomatoes. Angelina soon departed and then a whoosh of owls came flying in.

"What are you still getting that for?" Harry asked, when Hermione placed a Knut in the leather pouch on the barn owl's leg and taking the _Daily Prophet_. "I'm not bothering … load of rubbish."

"It's best to know what the enemy is saying," said Hermione darkly, then disappeared behind the newspaper.

"Nothing," she then said, once she had finished and rolled the _Daily Prophet_ up. "Nothing about you or Dumbledore or anything."

"Probably couldn't find anything inventive," Stevie said, dully, shaking her head. "Give them a week, then there will be something."

Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out timetables. Stevie looked at hers when she got it. First up were History of Magic and then Double Potions. After lunch she had Ancient Runes, followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts – Dark Arts being the last class of the day.

She then checked to see when Self-Defence was up for the fifth-years, Wednesday morning.

"Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day!" Ron groaned.

"I'll see you guys in class," said Stevie, spotting Michelangelo and Donatello leaving the Great Hall.

"Do my ears deceive me?" she heard Fred saying, just as she had left the Gryffindor Table.

Stevie managed to catch up to the two Turtles, who were about to ascend the large marble stairs in the Entrance Hall.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey, Stevie," said Donatello.

He and Michelangelo stopped and looked at her.

"How do you like this place so far?" Stevie asked them.

"It's very weird," said Michelangelo. "Considering on being used to sticking to the shadows."

"Well, don't get too comfortable, Mikey," Stevie advised, "We are still ninja after all."

"Telling you one thing, I don't think that Umbridge woman likes us very much," said Donny. "She kept looking over at us with these eyes. It was creepy."

"Dolores Umbridge is one very, very prejudice woman," Stevie told them. "She doesn't like anything that is half-human and half-something else. She's the reason why my Dad can't get employment, due to some stupid new laws that had come up that she had passed herself."

"So, do you think she'll, you know, get us kicked out?" Mikey asked.

"She better not," said Stevie, "or else she'll have to deal with a nice boot up the bum, Ninja Style!"

Mikey and Donny knew that talk very well. The bell rang.

"Well, I better get going," said Stevie.

"Have fun in class," said Donny, as he and Stevie gave each other some skin and then Stevie 'high eight' with Mikey – well three plus five equals eight doesn't it?

"Catch ya," said Mikey.

Stevie grinned before heading off to class.



History of Magic was, in a word, _boring_, with a capital B!

Stevie suddenly wanted to go and find some Foot soldiers, sneak up, boot them up their backsides and shout 'come and get me'. At least it would much more entertaining than listening to Professor Binns' droning voice.

"Finally!" she said with relief as soon as the bell was heard, "Man, that was Hell!"

"Were you expecting something more interesting?" said Ron.

"Trust me, I'd rather dance around in a bright pink tutu in front of The Foot, singing _Mary Had A Little Lamb_, than sitting there listening to that drawl!" Stevie replied. "At least I'll have more fun trying not to get my head sliced off by a Katana."

"You are kidding right?" said Hermione, looking somewhat appalled.

"About the pink tutu? Yes, I was kidding. The dancing in front of The Foot, no," Stevie replied.

They shortly filed into the classroom within the dungeons. Stevie sat at the desk near the desk Harry, Ron and Hermione usually sat. She could feel the eyes of the Slytherins looking at her. She chose to ignore this.

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him. "Before we begin today's lesson," he swept over to his desk and stared down at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my … displeasure."

Stevie's brow crinkled a little when she saw her Uncle's gaze linger over at Neville for a moment when he said that.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

His eyes rested on Harry by that statement.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Snape said softly, "so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students."

He soon got them on to making a potion known as the Draught of Peace, a potion that calms anxiety and sooth agitation. Stevie got to work straight away, she didn't need to look on the board to know exactly how the ingredients were to be put in.

Snape even surveyed her as she worked. He could see that she found this to be not so much of a challenge for her, being that she did do this potion many times with him whenever they were having their moments together as Uncle and Niece. Plus due to the fact that the potion had to be used on Raphael once. But it never hurts to do a potion over and over again.

Snape then made his rounds when it was ten minutes left of class. Saying that the potion should be giving off a light silver vapour. Hermione and Stevie were given no words, being that there was nothing to criticise. But he stopped at Harry's cauldron and gave a smirk. Stevie frowned at this.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

The Slytherins at the front of the class all looked up eagerly; they loved hearing Snape taunt Harry.

"The Draught of Peace," said Harry, tensely.

"Tell me, Potter," said Snape softly, "can you read?"

Draco Malfoy laughed.

"Yes, I can," said Harry.

Stevie's mouth dropped. Okay, she heard that he was slightly nasty, but now she was seeing him first hand.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter," Snape instructed.

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, and allow it to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore."

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No," Harry said, very quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," said Harry, more loudly. "I forgot the hellebore."

"Professor Snape, anyone can make that mistake!" Stevie spoke up at once.

Snape straightened a little at this and looked over at Stevie, who was giving him this Look _he_ was usually famous for giving.

"You dare to speak to me like that in my classroom, Miss Lupin?" Snape said silkily.

"Yeah, actually, I do," Stevie said, unafraid of her own Uncle. "Sorry, Professor, but I won't stand here and let you pick on someone who made a simple, simple little mistake. Sure it might have a drastic effect on the drinker, but for Heaven's sake!"

The other students who didn't know that Stevie was even related to Snape just stared at her with utter shock. Even Ron, Hermione and Harry were dumbstruck.

Snape's eyes were glued to Stevie, and Stevie's were glued straight back. She was practically daring him to say something.

"For someone who has never been in a classroom in her life, Miss Lupin, you really must learn how to keep a hold of your tongue," he sneered.

Stevie rolled her eyes. "You're telling me to hold my tongue? Please! You know me better than that!"

"Then perhaps detention will make you learn, Miss Lupin!" Snape said.

Stevie just gave him a bored look, as if to say, 'that's pretty weak'.

The bell shortly rang and Stevie stayed behind, she ignored the smirks the Slytherins were giving her, because she was given 'detention' by their Head of House.

"Did you honestly think I wasn't going to speak up, Severus?" she then said, as soon as everyone was out of earshot. "Did you?"

Snape was standing at his desk. "Stephanie, I know you've always lacked the boundaries of a classroom. But when I am teaching, you are not to question what I do," he said strongly.

"To hell with that!" Stevie cried. "You blatantly went and picked on Harry, of all the students, you picked him! Now, I knew that you didn't like him for reasons to do with the fact that he is James Potter's son, but will you grow up! That is the first time I have ever seen you like that and quite frankly, I'm ashamed and disgusted to even call you my Uncle after witnessing what you are like in here."

Now, very few would ever speak to Severus Snape the way Stevie was speaking to him now. But Stevie was the only few exceptions. She was his niece after all.

"Are you finished?" he asked her simply.

Stevie spoke not a word, just clenched her fists.

Snape glided over to her. "Stephanie, what you need to understand is, I do what I do because that is me," he said.

"What? Picking on students that are not from your own house?" Stevie tossed back. "Severus, save your worthless excuses will you? To believe I even defended you when Sirius Black was insulting you in front of me. Now I can see that I was wasting my time."

"Stephanie," Snape went to say.

But Stevie didn't want to hear another word, she turned and walked out of the classroom.



Ancient Runes was good, Stephanie enjoyed it. But then it was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Umbridge was already seated at the teacher's desk. The students all entered quietly and sat down. Stevie was next to Hermione, while Harry and Ron were in the desk beside them.

"Well, good afternoon," said Professor Umbridge, when the whole class had all sat down.

A few people mumbled 'good afternoon' in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

'Not that you deserved to be told that,' Stevie thought to herself.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge, sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Everyone did as they were told. They copied what was asked of them, Stevie frowned with distaste when she copied the 'Principles' down from the board. The students were then asked to pull out their copies of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard and read the first chapter.

Hermione, however, didn't do so. Stevie wondered what she was going to do. Eventually Umbridge did ask Hermione what she wanted to say.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her smooth pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of the class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione. She said that there was nothing written up their using defensive spells.

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr -?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Stevie then raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Lupin?" Professor Umbridge said, there was a hint of displeasure in her tone when she said Stevie's last name.

"Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" she said, pretty much saying what Hermione would have said.

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Lupin?" asked Professor Umbridge, in a falsely sweet tone.

"No, but -"

"Well, then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a -"

"_Hand_, Mr Potter!" sang Umbridge.

She ignored his hand when it was placed into the air. Choosing to turn to Dean Thomas instead.

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"Exactly," Stevie voiced.

"I repeat," said Umbridge, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but -"

'If The Foot somehow manage to get into the castle,' Stevie thought to herself.

Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth.

'Yes, you do, you stupid windbag,' Stevie's mind said.

"But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, ever irresponsible indeed – not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, and flashed Stevie a glance when she finished what she was saying, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

Stevie clenched her teeth, thinking that this woman is very, _**very**_ lucky that she wasn't armed with her sai right now, or else …

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever -"

"_Hand_, Mr Thomas!" Professor Umbridge then went onto saying how they had been introduced to spells that were inappropriate to their age group, but this point Stevie forced her hand up. "Yes, Miss Lupin?"

"Might I just remind you that I haven't been 'exposed' to these so-called inappropriate spells that have been shown here at this school," her words were practically full of sting.

"But you have been exposed to inappropriate them, nonetheless, haven't you?" said Umbridge. "Home schooled no doubt."

Stevie gave a slight smirk. "All the better to learn, Professor," she said.

"Tell, me, Miss Lupin," said Umbridge, in that false, sweet, honeycombed voice, "What was it like, being outside of school and being exposed to such disgracefully inappropriate magic that should be shown at a much older age level?"

Stevie thought about her answer for a moment, her eyes shifted up words for a second, before she moved her lips to speak. "Firstly, the spells you call 'disgracefully inappropriate for my age' came in extreme handy in many situations not even your wildest dreams could conjure. While I can say that I should be somewhat happy that I am in a classroom environment, I am not.

"I prefer jumping across building rooftops and busting heads of criminals who think it cool to disturb the peace. You asked me to tell you what it is like being outside school. You have no idea what goes on outside your own window three-quarters of the time."

"Is that so?" said Umbridge, raising her eyebrows. "Enlighten us."

Stevie pressed her lips together. "I believe Harry Potter ought to do the enlightening."

At this point Umbridge decided to ignore her. Parvati Patil then mentioned something of a practical section in their Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL.

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells is during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Harry snapped, his fist in the air.

Professor Umbridge stared at him.

"This is school, Mr Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

Stevie blinked at that, trying to comprehend on what she just heard. 'What world have you been living in?' she thought.

Umbridge tried to repeat that there is nothing going on, until Harry said Lord Voldemort.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter."

The classroom was silent and still. Umbridge then said that while people have been told that a certain Dark Wizard has returned, it is nothing more than a lie.

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. She gave him when and where and told everyone to read their books.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

Stevie could see the death had affected him a little. But then, it was the first one he had witnessed. Stevie remembered that feeling when she saw the falling of a Foot Soldier, in spite of the fact that he was her enemy.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," said Umbridge coldly.

"It was murder!" said Harry.

Harry spoke a few more words before Umbridge told him to approach her desk and shortly he was made to go and find Professor McGonagall.

"Now, please be silent and read your books," Professor Umbridge than said to everyone else. "If I hear any more about this lie of the Dark Wizard being alive, you will be placed into detention with Potter!"

Stevie gave a piercing stare at Umbridge. The teacher must have felt it, for she looked at Stevie.

"Yes, Miss Lupin?"

Stevie simply opened her copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ and just stared into the page and began to imagine herself practicing her katas.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Akasha Rose for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Six

"How was class?" Splinter asked, when Stevie entered the quarters he and the Turtles were staying in.

"Oh … swell," Stevie replied, with a hint of sarcasm. "Umbridge is everything I thought her to being. She's … she's … _grr_ … words can't even describe what she is!"

"That bad, huh?" Raphael asked.

"Harry, unfortunately, got detention, for telling the truth," said Stevie, sitting down on a stool at the kitchen bench, where Michelangelo was cooking.

"Do not be disheartened, Tenshi," said Splinter, "Think of the people who do know the truth."

"Speaking of, any news of, well, anything?" Stevie asked.

"Well, its official, The Foot Clan have well and truly aligned themselves with the Death Eaters," Leonardo told her, who was polishing the blade of one of this Katana.

"Isn't that a little suicidal on The Foot's part?" Stevie asked, frowning a little. "I mean, surely Karai isn't stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's tricks."

"Karai probably knows what she is getting herself into," said Leonardo, his voice full of bitterness at the mention of that name. "But, even if she doesn't, well … it's not my problem."

"Actually, in a big way, it is, Leo," said Stevie. "The Foot are aligned with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Something I never thought possible until now. No-one in the Wizarding World, except for Dad, Severus and myself know of what The Foot are capable of. Not even the other members of the Order know, even though you told them about them. And, it's not just your problem, it's all of ours. Ours and the Wizarding World's."

"Stevie is right, Leo," said Raphael.

"For now, we can't really do much," Splinter than spoke, "Except to keep our eyes and ears open, also to keep our skills in check. That means it is time for training."

The Turtles obeyed, Mikey put the oven to a lower heat, so the roast wouldn't burn and also be ready to be cut and dished up once training had ceased. Stevie felt very much at home when she started warming up.



Tuesday morning went well with double Charms, followed by double Transfiguration. After lunch it was Care of Magical Creatures. Stevie walked out of the castle with Harry, Ron and Hermione, only to see Splinter and the Turtles with a class not too far away. The students were either first or second year, she wasn't sure, but the houses were easy, being that the Ravenclaws were wearing blue training dogis and the Gryffindors were wearing scarlet ones.

By the looks of things the students were quite enjoying the class. Stevie then caught Mikey waving over to her, which she returned.

"Mikey," Leonardo said sternly.

But a few of the second years had looked over to see where Mikey who waving to.

"Focus, please class," Splinter patiently asked of them. "For Raphael and Michelangelo will be demonstrating a defence if your attacker comes up from behind you …"

"I can't wait to try what you do," said Ron to Stevie, when they reached Hagrid's cabin, where Professor Grubbly-Plank was all ready waiting.

"What would that be, Weasley?" said a voice, "Get yourself into detention on the very first day of school?"

Stevie rolled her eyes at this. She wasn't about to tell them that her dear, dear Uncle Severus, _their_ Head of House, wasn't actually intending to give her detention at all. Being that he managed to speak to her when she was on her way to the Great Hall that morning. She was alone, so Snape was able to tell her that she won't be getting detention, however he told her that if she spoke up again, she will be coming back to his classroom after her final class of the day and be given something to do as a form of detention.

"Do I have much of a choice?" was her reply, before walking away from him.

"Who can tell me what these things are called?" Professor Grubbly-Plank asked, bringing Stevie's mind back to the present.

Hermione's had shot up in an instant. Behind her back, Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question. Pansy Parkinson gave a shriek of laughter that turned almost at once into a scream, as the twigs on the table before them leapt into the air and revealed themselves to be what looked like tiny pixie-ish creatures made of wood, each with knobbly brown arms and legs, two twiglike figures at the end of each hand and a funny flat, bark like face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.

"Ooooh!" said Lavender and Parvati.

'Yes, highly impressive,' Stevie thought to herself, while she was intrigued by these creatures, she was a little bored, being that she had seen these creatures, known as Bowtruckles, once before … they nearly gouged her eyes out, until her father gave them some woodlice to get rid of them.

Hermione managed to scrape Gryffindor ten points.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked Professor Grubbly-Plank when the students went closer to do what she had asked of them.

"Never you mind," she answered repressively.

Smirking, Draco Malfoy leaned over. "Maybe," he said in an undertone, so that Harry could hear him, though Stevie had sharp enough hearing and was right next to Harry, "the stupid oaf got himself badly injured."

"Maybe you will if you don't shut up," said Harry out of the side of his mouth.

"Maybe he's been messing with stuff too _big_ for him, if you get my drift."

Harry glared at him, but Stevie had a clue to what he meant by that. They went back around to Ron and Hermione; Harry replayed what he was told. Hermione told him that Dumbledore would know if something had happened and then asked him to hold the Bowtruckle for a moment, so she could draw the face.

"Yes," came Malfoy's clear drawl from the group nearest them, "Father was talking to the Minister a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on sub-standard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron _does_ show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straightaway.

"Also, I do hope that overgrown rat and those turtles are kicked out too. I haven't seen them use a signal ounce of magic. What are they getting at, teaching non-magic moves?"

Stevie would love to just give him a demonstration, but she restrained herself.

Next class was Herbology. Things went nice and smooth. Stevie then went straight to the quarters of where the Turtles were staying, which was located on the second floor of the castle, hiding behind a stone carved archway in a quiet spot where no-one ever goes.

"Kame," she said at once.

Finally she was in and she saw that Splinter and the Turtles hadn't yet arrived, so she sat down in the living area and began her homework. Okay, it's not like she's never had homework before, but she missed the days where she had little of it and there wasn't such a thing as a firm due date, as long as it gets done, the assignment is allowed to be a week late. But that cannot happen here, not in Hogwarts.

She wrote her assignment that Snape had set out, she practiced whatever spells she was told to do and she was about to write out the assignment about the first chapter of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard, when she heard the cheery voices of Mikey and Donny, followed by Raph and Leo, with Splinter bringing up the rear.

"Hey, Stevie," said Mikey. "What ya doin'?"

"Homework," Stevie answered.

"You mean those things normal students get?" Raphael said, "Boy, do I feel sorry for you?"

"Well, if I want to pass my OWL exams I have to make sure that I am getting all things right," said Stevie.

"I still feel sorry for you," said Raphael.

"How much more do you have to do?" Splinter asked her.

"Just the Defence Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes," Stevie answered. "I can train."

"As long as I am not keeping you from doing other important things, Tenshi," said Splinter, as Stevie closed the book she was holding and straightened things up.

"I'll get my work done, Master," she assured him. "I've done it before."

Splinter nodded.



Stevie woke up the next morning, the students who were going to be in Splinter's class that morning were asked to put on their dogis before class. So the fifth-year Gryffindors put on their scarlet, except Stevie, she put on her black dogi instead. She had two dogis, one white and one black.

"How come you're not wearing the same as us?" Lavender asked her.

"Because I've already got my own dogis, Lavender," said Stevie.

She helped Hermione, who was having trouble tying up the belt of her dogi.

"How can you even move in these things?" she asked, as they went down to the common room.

"Quite easily," was Stevie's answer.

They went to the Great Hall with Harry and Ron and saw that they were to be with the Slytherins.

"Oh, great!" Ron grumbled, seeing them in their green dogis.

"They don't appear to be too happy," Hermione noted.

"That's their problem," said Stevie, shrugging, "I'm rather looking forward to introducing Malfoy to the Knee of Pain."

"Off to do class with Professor Hamato, I see," said Lee Jordan, as the four sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Fred, George and I had him yesterday morning. That's when the twins said they had all ready met him, and the Turtles. Michelangelo is pretty cool, even suggesting a few ideas to Fred, George and I on our jokes," Lee.

Stevie grinned. "That's Mikey for you," she said.

Class was to be held inside a classroom that was near the Charms classroom. But thanks to spells, any shouts wouldn't be passed on into either class.

The classroom was huge, with practice mats all over the place, and a very large one stood in the middle that was raised up a little like a stage, this was where Splinter and the Turtles were standing. Along the walls were a number of ninja weapons, ranging from bladed weapons, like the Katana to the simple wooden like weapons, such as the Bo-Staff.

This was the one class she was actually able to stand up with the Turtles and not down where the rest of the students were.

"Welcome class," Splinter spoke, "I am Professor Hamato, but you may address me as Sensei.

"Why is she up there too?" Pansy Parkinson asked, pointing at Stevie.

"Whilst Stephanie is in this class, she will be helping by acting as a watcher and giving out demonstrations," Splinter explained. "Stephanie has been my student for twelve years and, while she is still learning, she is qualified to help out in class."

"Why do we even need these classes?" Malfoy then spoke up, his arms were crossed and his face was giving an expression mixed between bored and sneer. "I mean, we're Wizards, surely there is not need to know how to defend ourselves non-magically."

Splinter looked at Malfoy for a moment to consider his words. "Do you think you are able to defend yourself with just your wand, Draco?" he then asked the teenager.

"Of course I do," said Malfoy confidently.

"Then perhaps you can come up here and we will see how well you can defend yourself against Stephanie," Splinter suggested.

Malfoy was wearing this smirk upon his lips. Stevie smirked right on back, as she stepped forwards from where she stood beside Donatello and went over to the other side of the mat, while Malfoy took his place at the other end.

Malfoy pulled out his wand, while Stevie didn't.

"Why are you smiling for?" Malfoy said, frowning a little. "You're not armed!"

"Aren't I?" said Stevie.

"Go," Splinter then said.

Malfoy went to say the first spell that came to his head.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Stevie pulled out a sai from underneath her dogi jacket and threw it right at Malfoy, whilst she also did the scissor splits to duck the spell that was shooting towards her. Malfoy froze as the weapon went speeding towards him, leaving him no time to stop it. Stevie then clicked, the sai stopped and stayed suspended in midair, the middle prong just two centimetres from Malfoy's nose.

"Even if I wasn't armed, Malfoy," Stevie said with seriousness, yet satisfied that she was able to get rid of that annoying smirk. "I'd still try and find a way to defend myself." With a click, the sai returned back over to Stevie's awaiting hand, which she then placed into the holder underneath her jacket.

"Do you still think that learning Self-Defence is a waste of your time?" Splinter simply asked the Slytherins.

Neville then raised his hand.

"Yes, Neville," said Splinter.

"What are you going to teaching us today?" he asked, his voice wasn't really all that confident.

"I'm going to teach you just some of the basics. First you will be shown a demonstration, and then you will be paired off. Some of you may be paired with one of my sons, or with Stephanie," Splinter kindly explained. "The first two demonstrations I will show you is one defence from the front and the other will be a defence from the back. Raphael and Donatello, please step forward." Raphael and Donatello did so. "Now, Raphael, you will attack Donatello from the front, while Donatello, you will defend yourself."

"Yes, Sensei," said the two in unison.

Raphael and Donatello faced each other. Raphael rushed forwards to deliver a punch, Donatello blocked this with ease. Considering that this is a demonstration, Raphael pulled it a little. If this was training, he wouldn't be so unforthcoming. Raphael and Donatello did a few more demonstrations to show what other defences the students can try.

"Thank you, Raphael and Donatello," said Splinter. "Leonardo and Michelangelo will demonstrate defences if you are ever attacked from behind. Leonardo you are offence, Michelangelo you are defence."

Once those demonstrations were shown. The students were instructed to get into pairs and use the practice mats that are about the place. Harry and Ron paired with each other, Dean and Seamus paired and so did Lavender and Parvati. Hermione and Neville found themselves paired with each other.

Leonardo could see that Neville was lacking in confidence as he tried attack Hermione. So he decided to watch for a moment, he wasn't all that positive when he tried to defend himself either.

"Come on, Neville," Hermione tried to encourage him.

"I don't want to hurt you," Neville muttered. "I mean, you're a girl. I was always taught to never hit a female."

"But what if the female was virtually attacking you?" Leonardo pointed out. "You wouldn't try to at least defend yourself?"

"I guess," Neville answered.

Leo figured this boy just needed a bit of a helping hand.

"Donny," he called.

Donatello was keeping an eye on Parvati and Lavender, until his attention was called over.

"What's up, Leo?" he asked, went he reached his brother, Hermione and Neville.

"Perhaps you can be Hermione's training partner," Leo suggested, "I'm going to help Neville."

"I … I don't want to be a bother," said Neville quietly.

"Neville what you need is a boost of self-confidence," Leo assured him.

Donny took over Neville's spot, while Neville went with Leonardo to the large mat in the middle.

"Now, I'm going to throw a punch, what you need to do is block it," Leonardo told him.

"Okay," said Neville.

Leonardo brought a fist forward; Neville flinched and closed his eyes as he tried to bring his arm up to block Leo. He was expecting the fist to smack him right in the nose, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see that Leo's fist had not at all connected with his face. Leo just gave a kind look.

"Shall we try again?" he offered.

Neville was amazed at just how patient he was.

"Man, Leo, you're never like that with us!" said Raphael, who was witnessing this.

"Only because we trained along side him, Raph," said Stevie. "We don't get special treatment."

Class was fifteen minutes from ending when Splinter had called everyone to cease. The Slytherins won't admit it, nor would they ever show it, but they did find the lesson quite satisfactory.

"Near the end of each lesson, choose which two of the Turtles to show you what they, themselves, have learnt over the years. But, if you are willing, I can choose two of you to show what they have learnt within class," Splinter informed them.

"What if we wanted to, can we be called up to go up against one of the Turtles?" Seamus asked.

"That is permitted," said Splinter. "But that will be in later lessons."

"Why don't you choose, Lupin? Seeing that I didn't see her do anything in class," Malfoy spoke up.

"She has been helping give pointers to other class members," said Michelangelo, frowning a little.

Stevie shook her head. "Don't trouble yourself, Mikey," she said to him.

"Stephanie, Michelangelo, perhaps you can spar," Splinter then offered.

Stevie and Mikey stepped forwards, while Splinter and the other Turtles left the mat. Stevie and Mikey got in position, bowed and on Splinter's mark began their sparring. Mikey blocked Stevie's first oncoming blow, but she fended off his counterattack. They were both precise in what they were trying to do, the students were in awe of the pure skill and determination on the pair.

Michelangelo and Stevie may have trained side-by-side, but they pretty much knew what the other was capable of throwing when it comes to attacking or defending. Plus, the pair of trained privately together for many years, it was always excellent whenever they were paired off together in training sessions. In this round, Mikey turned out being the victor, Stevie misjudged her roundhouse kick, giving him the advantage. He grabbed her by the ankle and it caused her to fall to the mat, allowing him to give the 'final blow', which he didn't do, for this was a training session and he wouldn't dare to that to Stevie.

Finally the bell rang, however the students were given enough time to change into their robes so they can get to their next classes.

"See you round, Stevie," said Mikey.

"Later, Mikey," said Stevie, giving him eight. "Later, guys. Bye, Sensei," she added before following her classmates out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to BubblyShell22 and Akasha Rose for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Saturday had finally arrived. Stevie had spent the night at the Turtles' quarters, instead of the Gryffindor Tower. It was cool because she preferred being with her friends, watching a movie and eating popcorn, rather than sitting on a bed listening to Parvati and Lavender gossiping away, while they were playing with the other's hair and Hermione was too indulged in her studies and with Harry and Ron to give much notice. Well, she did offer Stevie to sit with them, but the girl wanted to be with the people … er … Turtles she had grown up with.

It was pretty cool when there were actual spells to allow the television to be able to work in the world of magic. Stevie had opened her eyes to find that she had actually fallen asleep in front of the large TV, her head was on Michelangelo's plastron, and his arms were loosely around her. He too, was fast asleep, she could tell by the silent snores.

She tried to think of why they were even sleeping in the entertainment area. Then she remembered she and Mikey stayed out the latest to watch another movie, when the others had either gone to bed. Though Raphael did stay up with them, for about the first half an hour of the movie, before he saw it as something he can watch in his own time.

Suddenly a flash went off. Stevie jumped almost two feet and looked around to see that Raphael wearing this nasty grin and holding a camera right in front of them.

"Who knew that you would make such a wonderful couple!" he said, sniggering.

"Huh?" said Michelangelo, who had just opened his eyes. "Raph, what's with the camera?"

"I noticed that you two were all cuddly and snugly together," said Raph.

"So?" said Mikey.

"Seriously, Mikey, I never thought you were so daft you can't even recognise that you're up for blackmail," said Raph, lowering the camera.

"Actually, Raph, not as daft as you," said Stevie, she whipped out her wand. "_Accio, camera_!"

Raphael tried to grab the camera, but was too slow.

"You forgot for a moment that I still use a wand, didn't you?" she giggled at him, sitting back down beside Mikey.

She then turned the camera back on to see what pictures had been taken.

"Also, using these as blackmail would be useless, anyway," she added.

"How?"

"Splinter all ready knows for one thing," said Mikey.

"Plus my Dad has been growing suspicious whilst we were at the Headquarters," Stevie added. "So, you're pretty much at a loss, Raph."

Raphael blinked a couple of times, trying to register what had been said. "Are you telling me that you two have been digging each other for real?"

"Raph, don't sound so surprised," said Stevie, scanning threw the photos, she had to admit, they were pretty good.

"But, but … Stevie is practically our sister!" Raphael protested.

"Not really," said Stevie. "Best friend, fellow team-mate and classmate. I may be that kid sister to you, Raph, but Mikey and I have been something a little more than that for years. We've just been extremely subtle about it."

"Too subtle!" said Raph, a little gruffly.

He then turned and walked away from them, muttering something under his breath.

"D'you think he's jealous?" Mikey asked, a little worried.

Stevie shook her head. "If he is, it's because he was left out of the loop. I mean, we are a pretty close nit team after all. He'll get over it."

"Also, Leo and Donny don't know about us, yet, either," said Mikey.

"Know about what?" said a voice from behind, causing Mikey let out a girly scream.

"N-nothing!" he then said to Donatello.

"Except for about you two being potential boyfriend-girlfriend, I all ready know about that," said Donny, quite simply.

"You know?" said Mikey.

"Mikey, we grew up together, it's not like we don't notice anything," Donny reasonably pointed out. "Though, I think Leo would probably do some lecture on how it is possible that you probably will never have children."

"Um, Donny," said Mikey, "I'm eighteen, she's fifteen, not like we're planning on the sound of pitter-patter of little feet anytime soon, dude."

"Just saying," said Donny, shrugging a little.

An owl came flying in at this point. Like Hermione, Stevie had been keeping up with what the _Daily Prophet_ has been publishing.

"Anything interesting?" Mikey asked, watching her scan the pages.

"Well, the bass player in the Weird Sisters is getting married," Stevie answered him. She looked a little further. "Uh oh!"

"What?" Leonardo asked, who had obviously just appeared when the paper did, along with Splinter.

"'_The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer is currently hiding in London!'_" Stevie read out loud. "_'Ministry warns Wizarding community that Black is very dangerous … killed thirteen people … broke out of Azkaban.'_ Grr, it's Lucius Malfoy, I can place a Galleon on it!"

"Thirteen people! Man, that's a lot of people for one dude!" Michelangelo commented.

"Well, Wormtail will never compare to the likes of the Shredder or Voldemort," said Stevie.

"Wormtail?" said Raphael, frowning a little.

"Otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew, he once used to be Dad's friend. But the little ra – er – _thing_, betrayed him, Sirius Black and James Potter," Stevie explained.

"Were you about to say, rat?" said Raphael.

"Peter Pettigrew is an illegal animagus," said Stevie, "Like the Patronus, you don't choose what animal you are to turn into. In Pettigrew's case, he turns into a rat. Given the explanation to his nickname, Wormtail."

"Kind of gives that stereotype vibe, doesn't it?" Leonardo asked, he gave Splinter a glance, to see what his reaction was.

Splinter didn't hold a single line of distaste to Stevie's words, on contrary, he understood why Stevie was a little hesitant in telling what Pettigrew, a.k.a Wormtail, turned into.

"Unfortunately, not many would see the humble rat as an animal of trust," he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Can I have a look at that?" Leonardo asked.

"Sure," said Stevie handing the paper over.

"I'm going to get breakfast started," said Michelangelo.

"Good idea, I'm starving," said Raphael.

Leonardo scanned the newspaper. "Hey, listen to this," he called out. "Some guy named Sturgis Podmore has just been convicted of trespassing and trying to rob the Ministry of Magic on August 31st. He's been sentenced to serve six months in Azkaban."

"Wait a minute, I've heard that name before," said Donatello, thinking back. "Mad-Eye Moody mentioned him."

"He was meant to be part of the guard going to King's Cross Station," said Stevie.

"But, why would he try and … well …?" Donny went to ask.

"I somehow don't think it was actually him doing it by himself," said Stevie, putting a lot of thought into it. "Also, the Ministry probably wanted to get someone who was in the Order. Someone close to Dumbledore, you know?"

"Talk about being extremely paranoid," said Raphael.

Everyone agreed.



The weekend flew quite quickly, Stevie suddenly wanted to be back in New York, where there wasn't really such a thing as a weekend or weekday, it was just a day. But, she didn't say anything. She, had once again, stayed at the Turtles' quarters. While she, Splinter and the Turtles were sitting down to breakfast of bacon, omelette, toast, assorted fruits and a choice of either OJ, milk or water for drink – pumpkin juice did not go so well with anyone of them, not even Splinter.

Stevie received the _Daily Prophet_ and her mouth dropped at what she saw. She flattened it out for the others to at least see for themselves too.

_MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR_

"High Inquisitor?" Leonardo said out loud.

"What does that mean?" Michelangelo asked.

Donatello slipped the paper from Stevie, and read it out loud for all to listen:

"_In a surprise move last night the Minister of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Minister of Ministry._"

"_A new legislation?" Stevie frowned._

"'_The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of.'_

"'_This not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding School. As recently as 30__th__ August, Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person.'"_

"But, you had all ready been offered the job, Master Splinter," said Leonardo, frowning at what had been read. "I mean, what happened?"

"I do not know, my son," said Splinter, shaking his head. "But Dumbledore did manage to get Self-Defence in before the Ministry could say no."

"What else does it say?" Raphael asked Donatello.

Donny did so:

"'_That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success -"_

"Success my arse!" Stevie cried out. Realising what she said, she apologised to a frowning Master Splinter.

"Next time, try saying something less frowned upon," he said.

"'_- an immediate success, totally revolutionising teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts'_

"_It is this last function that the Minister as now formalised with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

"'_This is an exciting new phase of the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the _falling standards_ at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'"_

"That's not a good thing!" Stevie pointed out. "She's going to use her prejudice and spite to … is there any chance of slipping some poison into her breakfast?"

"I'd knock her out!" Raphael said confidently. "But that would make things worse!" he was a little deflated by that note.

"_The Minister's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

'"_I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of use with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation'_

"'_Among those _eccentric decisions_ are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf, Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Not to mention the latest employment of a giant walking and talking rat and four large walking, talking turtles – clearly costumes no doubt - teaching our children a new class called Self-Defence, of the non-magic kind -'"_

"Stop reading it now, Donny," said Stevie, "I don't want to listen to any more."

"Well, there goes our cover!" said Leonardo, unhappily.

"Not surprising, due to the fact that we _are_ in a school," Stevie reminded him.

"Which pretty much is telling The Foot exactly where we are," Raphael pointed out.

"The Foot are too clever to come straight to Hogwarts and expose themselves," said Splinter.

"I hate this world!" Stevie out right said. "Dad doesn't deserve that!"

"Why doesn't your Dad apply for a job in America?" Donatello asked.

"Well, being that it's highly unlikely right now, since there is a war coming," said Stevie, "And with him being in the Order …"

Donatello could see her view of thought.

The bell rang.

"I gotta go, see you guys later," said Stevie, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Have fun," said Mikey.

"I'll try," said Stevie.



History was, once again, boring, then it was on to potions. Snape handed back people's assignments. Stevie wasn't surprised to see an 'O' on hers, she knew this wasn't playing favourites either. Then there was Defence Against the Dark Arts, after Ancient Runes. Harry landed himself in hot water again and got another week's worth of detention.

Tuesday flew on by, even though there were inspections done by Professor Umbridge and then it was Wednesday morning. Stevie quickly put on her dogi and went down to the Great Hall to have some breakfast. She wanted to be at the classroom before her classmates. Once done, she said she'd meet the others and made her way to the classroom.

"Hey guys!" she said, beaming as she entered, only to find that they weren't the only ones in here.

Professor Umbridge was in as well.

"Morning, Stevie," Mikey gave a grin back.

"Good morning, Tenshi," Splinter kindly said.

"Ohayo, Sensei," Stevie replied with deep respect. Something she hoped, but wasn't counting on, from Professor Umbridge.

"May I ask why Miss Lupin is in a different set of robes, instead of the scarlet ones her fellow housemates wear?" Umbridge asked in that sweet voice that irritated to the bone.

"Stephanie has been my student for twelve years," Splinter explained, "She already had her own set of dogis. She is also a help to me. She knows the Martial Arts well enough to give pointers."

Umbridge scribbled something on the paper on clipboard she was holding.

"Maybe, Miss Lupin would like to show me something," she then said.

Stevie decided to show her katas. She started, only to have Umbridge say that she wanted to see Donatello – whom she called 'the one in purple' could attack her.

Donatello looked at Splinter, pretty much asking if she was even serious. But he went and tried to get Stevie from behind. Stevie jerked to the left, to avoid his fist, her arms went up and she grabbed his wrist, quickly turned around, like she was being sort of twirled in a dance and managed to pick Donny's arm behind his back.

Umbridge scribbled again.

Then the students arrived. Umbridge sat herself in a corner and Splinter began teaching. He went on with basics again, this time having the Turtles show two different moves, before the students got into their pairs. Once again, Neville was helped out by Leonardo.

To Stevie's dismay, she found herself actually helping Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, with a few tips. Though, it surprised her that the two had shown that they were impressed, even if they did insult Stevie by saying something about her father. Stevie just swallowed what she would have said and walked away.

As she went over to another pair, she could see, from the corner of her eye, that Umbridge was, unwillingly, impressed by what she saw. Well, fifteen minutes left of class and Splinter decided to call up Donatello and Leonardo to perform. The reason for this choice was because they were likely to show a more basic performance.

Class ended and Umbridge stepped forwards.

"That was quite a lesson," she said, smoothly. "Why don't you use magic?"

"We're squibs," Splinter answered, "When I was younger I figured that the only way to help myself was to learn something else."

"And why do you wear a rat costume?"

"Its part of what I learnt," Splinter explained. "It's to help students show what they could come up against and their skills can help them."

Umbridge scribbled some more. "All right," she said. "Thank you, Professor Hamato, you will be receiving the results of your inspection in ten days' time."

Splinter gave a polite bow.



The weeks past. Surprisingly, Splinter actually got a good result with his lesson inspection.

"Okay, and I would have thought she would have, you know, given you probation or something," said Stevie.

She, Splinter and the Turtles were sitting around in the living area of the quarters, being that it was after all classes of the day.

"Wonder what made her think, you know, it was good," Michelangelo said what everyone else was thinking.

"It does not mean that she will try and not get Splinter kicked out," Stevie pointed out. "Sorry, Sensei, but the woman is a real prejudice and whether you taught a good lesson or not, won't stop her from trying. The only thing pretty much keeping you safe right now, is Dumbledore being Headmaster."

"For now, that is," said Leonardo.

"What do you mean?" Raphael asked.

"If this woman is what you say she is, Stevie, she'll find a way to overrule Professor Dumbledore," Leonardo replied with this sense of knowing. "If not that, she'll try making _herself_ become the Head of the school."

"Well, if you think about it, she pretty much is," said Splinter, listening carefully. "Though, not a full one. She can sack anyone of the staff members."

"In other words, she'll try and get you," said Michelangelo, glumly.

"Unless, Dumbledore can find a suitable teacher, we'll have to learn from someone who is picked by Dolores," said Stevie. "Hey, that gives me an idea!"

"What idea would that be, my child?" Splinter asks with interest.

"If you are told to leave by Dolores Umbridge, she's actually firing you, she'll say nothing of Leonardo," Stevie explained. "She will believe that you, Leo, are just one of Splinter's helpers and not an actual teacher at all."

"But I am one of Master Splinter's helpers and one of his students," said Leonardo.

"But you _are_ qualified enough to teach … with Sensei's guidance, of course," said Stevie, earnestly. "So, if Dolores does get to Splinter, you, Leo, will easily fall into the role."

"I don't know …" Leonardo hesitated on the idea. He looked at Splinter and the others. "What are you all thinking?"

"It could work," Raphael truthfully replied.

"Yeah, out of all of us, you're the most likely to be able to teach a class," Michelangelo backed the claim.

"But you're just as skilled to teach, Mikey," said Leo. "No, seriously" when Mikey pulled a sort of 'yeah, right' look, while the other two Turtles frowned a little "I'm not kidding."

"Yet it would be more realistic to put you in charge," said Mikey, with this seriousness in his tone he rarely shows.

"We are not at that point in the road yet, my students," Splinter finally spoke up. "For now, let us just keep our attention at what is here and now."

"Yes, Sensei," said Leonardo.



The first trip to Hogsmeade Village had finally arrived. A real chance to get out of the castle. Stevie was told about the meeting at The Hog's Head by Hermione.

"You won't tell anyone, would you?" Hermione asked her.

"I'm a ninja," was all Stevie had to say in reply, "Just don't be surprised if the Turtles show up too!"

Well, Stevie wasn't kidding. The Turtles had pretty much followed Stevie to The Hog's Head, with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Pretty soon, all whom was supposed to be there was there.

"Whoa, crowded house," Michelangelo whispered to Stevie.

Stevie just gave a nod of agreement.

Hermione then spoke of her idea of taking things into their own hands in regards to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"You want to pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was from Ravenclaw.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defence because … because …" she took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

There were many shrieks, shudders and more from the other students. The only ones no wincing were the Turtles, Stevie, Hermione and Harry, Ron shuddered a little.

"Well … that's the plan, anyway," said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said a blond Hufflepuff boy in a rather aggressive voice.

Leonardo had to place his hand on Raphael to stop him from going forwards and smacking the boy from the back of his head.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_?" said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"Who are _you_?" Ron demanded.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I believe we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

Harry started speaking, then Zacharias wanted to know about Cedric Diggory's death and how he was even murdered. Harry straight out and told him that he couldn't help him and that he didn't wish to talk about Cedric Diggory.

"How come they are here then?" Zacharias pointed at the Turtles. "Aren't they Professor Hamato's personal students?"

"We thought we'd just tag along with Stevie here," said Michelangelo.

"In truth," Leonardo said, giving Michelangelo a slight glance, "We're here because we believe Harry as much as his closest friends do. Also, to other reasons we cannot really discuss right now."

Stevie looked at Leonardo with a puzzled look. What did he mean?

"So," said Hermione, "like I was saying … if you ant to learn defence, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and we're going to -"

"Is it true," interrupted a girl with a long plait down her back, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er – you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked.

The girl smiled.

"She's my Aunty," she said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So – is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Blimey, Harry!" said Lee, looking extremely impressed. "I never knew that!"

There were a few other questions towards Harry, like killing a Basilisk. Plus Neville speaking up that he saved the Philological Stone.

"Philosopher's," Hermione corrected him.

"Man, sounds like you've had a bit of an adventurous few years yourself," Leonardo muttered to Harry.

Eventually Hermione pulled out a parchment and a quill from her bag and soon people had signed their names upon it, including Stevie.

"Why aren't they signing?" Zacharias then asked, nodding at the Turtles. "Won't they go telling?"

"Do you think we're that stupid?" Raphael replied.

"They're not signing because they're unofficial members," Hermione simply replied.

"What Hermione says," said Michelangelo.

People then began leaving by twos and threes, except for the Turtles' and Stevie's case, majority of the people know knew that they mostly hung together to take too much notice.

"Another secret organisation is on the way," said Raphael.

"_Shh!_" Stevie hissed, punching him in the arm, "Shut it, Raph, or we'll be fried before we can even start!"

"Sorry!"

"So you should be!" said Stevie.



Come Monday, however, there was a large sign affixed to the Gryffindor noticeboard.

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disband._

_An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Dolores Umbridge)._

_No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four_

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

"You've got to be kidding!" Stevie muttered when she read it.

Later on that morning, when waiting for the door to Potions class to open, Malfoy mentioned that the Slytherin Quidditch team was given permission straightaway. Then he mentioned something about St Mungo's Hospital and Harry being carted off for being addled by magic - _that_ was when Neville dashed forwards to try and punch him.

"Neville, _no_!"

Harry leapt forward and seized the back of Neville's robes. Malfoy was extremely shocked. Stevie didn't know why Neville suddenly went like the way he did, but she simply stepped on forwards over to Malfoy and stood in front of him for a moment. Her brown eyes staring right into his grey ones.

His brow crinkled.

"What is she going to …?" Lavender whispered to Parvati.

Without a single ounce of a warning, Draco found himself upon the ground, holding his groin and gritting his teeth in pain. Satisfied, Stevie went to walk away from him and the door flew open.

"What happened?" Snape demanded, when he saw Malfoy on the ground.

"She … she kneed him, Professor!" Pansy Parkinson pointed directly at Stevie, who gave this idle look of 'yeah, so?' upon her face.

Snape's eyes shifted over at Stevie. "Five points from Gryffindor," he softly said. "Plus and extra ten for fighting, Longbottom, Weasley and Potter. Now inside, all of you!"

Stevie sat at her usual spot near the Trio's desk. All around there were whispers of what Neville tried to do and what Stevie actually _did_ do. Malfoy was still in pain, almost trying not to huddle as he walked to a desk and sat down. If she had done it right, he would be in pain for a good two hours.

"You will notice," Snape then said, in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today."

He gestured to a dim corner of the dungeon and sitting there was none other than Professor Umbridge, with her clipboard on her knee.

"We are continuing on with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend – instructions -" he waved his wand over to the board "- on the board. Carry on."

Stevie went about her work.

Umbridge scribbled away on her clipboard, before making her way over to Snape, who was surveying Dean Thomas's potion.

"Well, the class seem fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly to Snape's back. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Stevie frowned deeply when she heard this. How dare she question her Uncle's choices on what to teach a class. Snape straightened up and turned to look at Umbridge, whom started asking him questions. She then turned to Stevie.

"So, what does Miss Lupin think of you, in your classes?" she went and asked.

Stevie flashed a glance up at the toadlike woman, then back down to her work.

"I wouldn't know, you'd have to ask her," said Snape.

A number of students were quite unsure as to why Umbridge would even ask that question.

"If you must know, Professor Umbridge," Stevie decided then to speak up, "While I don't agree with Professor Snape's attitude towards some students, I reckon he is a good teacher, nonetheless. As for this so-called 'advanced for our level' nonsense, I'm not afraid of a challenge when it comes to making potions."

"And you would be a little more familiar to such potions than what the other students would be, I'd gather," said Umbridge, sweetly.

Stevie pressed her lips together for a moment, before muttering 'baka' under her breath.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Nothing, Professor Umbridge," said Stevie at once.

"Doesn't he give you any special treatment, Miss Lupin?"

Stevie gritted her teeth, but then took a deep calming breath before answering. "Professor Snape doesn't do anything of the sort. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do!"

With that Stevie made the point of putting her head down and continuing on with her potion. Snape was quietly fuming, he did not want Stevie being exposed as his niece, for many, many reasons. He loved his niece dearly, so much so that he couldn't risk having the Dark Lord knowing. Not that it would stay as a secret for too long. Well, let's face it, Kiara was his sister after all and she was killed by Death Eaters, something Snape had never forgiven the killers for, even when the Dark Lord punished them for their 'mistake' in killing the sibling to one of their own. None of them even knew that Kiara was even married to Remus Lupin, which had kept Snape's niece and her father alive for this long.

Class ended and Stevie stayed behind. Professor Umbridge was the last to leave the room, well, besides Snape and Stevie that is.

"I'd suggest poison, but I don't think that would be honourable," Stevie then said.

"Why are you still here?" Snape asked, as he started to straighten the papers on his desk. "Shouldn't you be with the Golden Trio? Or the Turtles?"

"What's wrong with me being with my own Uncle?" Stevie answered, placing her hands on her hips.

"The fact that woman tried to expose us about fifteen or so minutes ago," said Snape, putting a pile of papers into a draw.

Stevie went over to him. "Not like it isn't going to stay a secret," she pointed out.

"But, I'd rather it'd stay that way," said Snape, "For your safety."

"Severus, I've been in and out battles since I was eleven!" Stevie pointed out. "I mean, don't let the pretty face fool you, I'm tougher than I look!"

Snape knew she got that right. Stevie was now standing in front of him.

"However, I thought you weren't going to talk to me after your very first lesson with me in a classroom environment," said Snape.

"You assume too much," said Stevie. "I still don't agree with you're attitude. But I've known your better side for a far lot longer. I wasn't kidding when I said you were a good teacher, either."

Snape now looked into Stevie's eyes. There was no point in using Legilimens, for Stevie was naturally gifted in Occlumency.

"You are so much like your mother, it frightens me, sometimes," he admitted.

"I wish I could have known her the way you and Dad have," Stevie quietly said, lowering her gaze a little.

Snape got her to look at him. "I know that she would have been proud of the perfect young witch you are today," he said kindly.

"I'm not perfect," said Stevie, blushing a little.

"You are to me," said Snape.

Stevie softly smiled before placing his arms around him to hug him. Snape returned the hug.

* * *

I just had to show Snape's 'softer' side. Well, hope you're enjoying the fic. Next chapter coming soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Akasha Rose and BubblyShell22 for your reviews.  
Sorry if this took a while to update, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Hey, Stevie," said Michelangelo, grinning, "Lookie what I got."

He was holding the two copies of the latest _Justice Force_ comic books.

"Thanks, Mikey," said Stevie, as she was given one of the copies.

They were in the Great Hall on a Monday morning.

"But there is still one superhero I would like to read about," said Stevie.

"Oh, who would that be?" Mikey asked, sitting down next to her.

"The only superhero I know who tends to stick to the shadows," said Stevie, "He doesn't have powers like Silver Sentry, but does know how to kick some serious ninja butt."

Mikey smiled, knowing who she was talking about.

"What is so interesting about a comic book?" Hermione asked, "Especially when there are more important things at hand."

Stevie stared at her for a moment. "Whatever," she said.

The bell went. Stevie said she'd catch up with Mikey later and he secretly squeezed her hand before she stood up to follow her fellow fifth-years out.

Because of it being History of Magic, Stevie gladly started reading the comic book. Hermione was giving her deep frowns, something of which Stevie ignored.

"How would it be if I wound up telling your father and uncle what you have been doing in class and confiscate that comic?" she half threatened.

Stevie gave a slight laugh. "Firstly, I don't do it in every class, just Professor Binns's class. Secondly, I'd like to see you try and telling my Uncle exactly what I have been doing in History of Magic, you and I both know who he is and I know fully that you wouldn't go through with it. Thirdly, you maybe a Prefect and you may confiscate my comic, but I can easily go to a certain Professor and have him ask for it back."

Hermione stared at her with eyes as though she had been told something unbelievable.

"Either that or I can simply get it back without you even noticing," said Stevie.

"Oh really?" said Hermione, doubtfully. "I don't think you can."

"Where's your wand?" Stevie then asked her.

Hermione went to reach into her robes to pull out her wand, only to have Stevie pulling it out from her sleeve and holding it up in front of her.

"How did you even do that?" Hermione snapped, snatching her wand back.

"Now that would be telling," said Stevie, "But never threaten to take something from me, unless you're actually going to do it. But as you can see, it's pretty worthless trying."

Hermione pressed her lips firmly, as Stevie placed her history and comic books into her schoolbag and pulled out her Potions ones out as they entered the dungeon classroom.



Pretty soon the location of where the secret group of which had been put together on the first weekend out to Hogsmeade and Dumbledore's Army began their training, with Harry as their teacher. The Turtles have always been used to seeing spells, but it still fascinated them, especially when Hermione gave out special coins that would tell when the next meeting will be held.

"Man, magic is so cool, I never even knew about this," said Michelangelo, looking at his coin back in the quarters.

"I did, but there was never a need to use it," said Stevie.



Quidditch had finally arrived. Stevie woke up pretty early to put on her Gryffindor colours.

"Finally, some sport," said Raphael over breakfast, "I don't care if it is on broomsticks, if it's supposed to be good, then I'm going to enjoy it."

The Turtles have heard of Quidditch many times from Stevie, Remus and Snape, but have never seen a game, until now. Naturally, they're barracking for Gryffindor.

"No offence, Severus, but your house team don't seem like the friendly type," Michelangelo actually told the Potions Master the day before hand during breakfast just before class.

"Mikey, you've got a lot of balls to say that to my dear old Uncle," Stevie giggled when she heard about it from Donatello. "It's a good thing that Gryffindor was even able to play at all. I finally get to place a bet with Severus."

"What's the deal?" Raphael asked her.

"If Slytherin wins, I have to help clean Severus's office," said Stevie.

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Leonardo.

"And if Gryffindor wins?" Donatello asked.

"Severus has to award Gryffindor with one hundred house points in any way he choices within a seven days and give no detentions to any of them for the same amount of days," said Stevie. "It's going to torture him, and he has to write down every award he has given to the house."

"Why?" asked Donatello.

"There are seven years of Gryffindor, I want to make sure that he is following through with the bet," said Stevie.

"That's if you win the bet," Raphael pointed out.

"True," said Stevie.



Stevie and the Turtles were with Hermione and the other Gryffindors in the stands. The game began and it appeared to be going well, until Slytherin Keeper, Bletchley, had caught the Quaffle before it could pass through the goal. The Slytherins began singing something.

"Some certain little Slytherins are going to die today!" Stevie muttered through gritted teeth as the Slytherins had gotten louder.

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN_

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN_

_WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN_

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING_

But Harry caught the Golden Snitch. But something happened; Stevie saw Harry and George attacking Malfoy. What she got later from the Gryffindor Quidditch team was that Malfoy had said something and now Harry and the Weasley twins were banned from playing any future Quidditch games!

Stevie decided to pay the Slytherins back for their 'crimes'. Her dear Uncle didn't know it, but she knew the password into the Slytherin common room and she knew exactly how to get in and out without being seen – she was a ninja after all.

So that night, when Harry, Hermione and Ron when to pay a visit to Hagrid who had just got back from wherever it is he had gotten to, Stevie slipped on out to do her payback. She was good, she was very good. First stop was the kitchen to get a few things, as she had all ready packed a couple of other items for use.

She reached the Slytherin entryway and snuck in and hid for a moment, scanning the area, making sure that everyone was out of the common room and fast asleep. She smiled, as she reached into her bag to pull out the jar of honey to begin her work. First she poured the honey all over the seat and back of one of the black armchairs.

She put away the jar and took out two spray cans and 'decorated' the couches and walls. When they were empty, she saw a plate of biscuits on one of the desks, grinning, she went over to it and switched the batch of biscuits with an identical looking set of biscuits … laced with tasteless laxatives, Stevie used them once on Raphael … it was highly amusing.

Being extremely daring, she crept into the boys' dormitory, and found the room Malfoy slept in. All five boys were snoring away, muffling her sniggers, Stevie slipped on in without a sound. She pulled out a fake severed head and placed it upon Goyle's bedside table with the face looking at him. She then pulled out an ice cream container and a hot water bottle. She poured the water in and with a nonverbal flick of the want, made it go warm.

She had to be very delicate with this, as she cautiously placed Malfoy's dangling hand into the container upon the floor. She was on a roll, as she managed to draw something quite rude on Crabbe's face – with the boy nearly waking up and making Stevie's heart skip a beat.

Once she was done here, filled a bucket with chocolate syrup and another with hundreds and thousands and set them to hang above the boys' entry, with the trip wire set. She wasn't finished yet, she still had the girls. She discovered that Pansy Parkinson cuddled a plush cat, so she switched it with a fake severed hand; she then found Millicent Bulstrode's moisturising cream on the table. Grinning even more, Stevie went over and put some drops of potion into it.

The final things were placing a bucket full of eggs above the girls' dorm door and giving the place just that little bit of an extra spray of paint. She slipped out without trouble and using her ninja skills, arrived back to the portrait of the Fat Lady just as Harry, Ron and Hermione had arrived back themselves.

"Where were you?" Ron asked her when they were in the safety of the common room.

Stevie just smiled. "You'll find out soon enough," she said.



Draco woke to the sound of a scream. He lifted his head to see Goyle springing out of his bed in utter fear. Then he frowned when he found his hand in a container of water and then he felt quite wet around the waist down, with the suspicious smell of …

"What …?" he said.

That wasn't the only yelp, or scream, or other. A Slytherin sixth-year had tripped the wire of the boys' dorm and he and his friend, who was following, were covered from head to toe in chocolate syrup and hundreds and thousands. Pansy Parkinson was in tears when she saw the severed hand and a third year girl got egged. They saw that their common room had been vandalised.

"At least the biscuits my mother sent me look okay," said Blaise Zabini, picking a chocolate chip biscuit and taking a bite out of it. He always had a habit of leaving the plate out for people to help themselves, well, one wouldn't think of Slytherins as the kind to share, but they do … just amongst themselves though.

"UUUURRRGGHH!" came a cry from a girl who had sat down on an armchair, to find herself sitting in something sticky and sweet smelling.

"One of us has to get Professor Snape!" said Malfoy.

"Draco, did you wet yourself?" Millicent asked, with her nose crinkled a bit.

Malfoy's face had a very fine shade of rose pink.

Someone eventually did get their Head of House, who was stunned to what he saw.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

"None of us, sir," said a seventh year.

Snape surveyed the area; he had a pretty sure idea who had done this.

"All who require the shower do so this instant," Snape began giving orders, "Those who have not been covered in anything, wands out and start helping with the tidy up."

The Slytherin students grumbled. This was now how they wanted to spend their Sunday morning.

"What is wrong with you?" Snape asked some very uncomfortable looking students, including Blaise Zabini, a second year girl, a seventh year boy and Vincent Crabbe. "Crabbe, get that off your face!"

Crabbe was confused and glimpsed in the reflection of a nearby mirror to see the drawing upon his face. He stared in horror as to what it was. Zabini than bolted for the bathroom, Snape pressed his lips, looks like he was going to have to question a certain niece of his.



"Morning Stevie," said Michelangelo, as she entered the quarters, "You look very cheery."

"And why shouldn't I be?" Stevie said in reply, "It's a nice day, even with Professor Umbridge being the tyrant she is and three very good players had been banned because of her stupid pledge to rule the school."

"Yesterday you were extremely peeved about it though," said Raphael.

"Oh, I'm still peeved," Stevie assured, "But let's just say I kind of decided to make the Slytherins pay a little."

"What did you do?" Leonardo asked.

He saw that impish glint in Stevie's eye and cheeky grin, knowing that she had gone and done something that could land her into some serious hot water if she wasn't careful, especially with a certain Potions Master and Head of House.

"Just a few harmless jokes," said Stevie.

"Define harmless when it comes to you, Stevie," said Donatello, he and the other Turtles knew just how much Stevie can make a prank worthwhile, even more so if Michelangelo, or Raphael, or _both_, just happen to be involved too.



"Hey, hey, did you hear?"

"No, what happened?"

"Someone managed to get into the Slytherin common room on Saturday night."

"Get out of Hogwarts!"

"No, seriously!"

"What did they do?"

This was the hot topic on Monday morning in the Great Hall. Stevie just listened in to the gossip.

"But how could anyone get in undetected?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Who cares, whoever it was deserves a clap on the back," said Ron, with a smile, "I mean, they deserved it, whatever the person did to them."

"But who _did_ do it?" asked Hermione.

Stevie could feel a certain pair of dark eyes upon her. She dared to look over to see her dear Uncle looking over at her. All she did was give a pleasant smile and looked away.

"You and I both know it was Stephanie," Snape said to Splinter quietly.

"Yes, I know," said Splinter, "Part of me tends to think if it's from being around the Turtles for so long or just simply something she inherited perhaps."

"Both," said Snape, "Kiara was definitely the kind to pull something off such as vandalising another house's common room."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"I'm going to have to," said Snape, "I, unfortunately, cannot notify her father of it, or else it would be intercepted and I do not wish to have my niece expelled. The best thing to do is to talk to her myself."

"Clearly not going to tell your house who the culprit is?" said Splinter, knowing.

"Definitely not," said Snape with a hint of smile, "Best to keep that a secret."

Splinter gave a tiny nod.



"Miss Lupin, can you please stay behind," said Professor Snape, just before class was over.

The Slytherins all looked up with interest. Had he found the culprit to the pranks?

But Snape knew that they would try and linger, so as soon as the bell went, he told her he wanted to speak to her in his office. This clearly disappointed his house, they were so sure. Once in the privacy and safety of his office, Snape spoke;

"Care to explain?" he said, leaning back against his desk.

"Explain what, Severus?" Stevie asked, though she wasn't stupid, she knew.

"How you were even able to get past the gargoyle, do whatever it is you did to my students and got back out again, undetected," said Snape.

Stevie raised her eyebrows at the last word, undetected, Snape knew he what he had said.

"Stephanie, you maybe a ninja, but you shouldn't be using them to …"

"To what? Not give those idiots what they deserve?" said Stevie.

"Oh, they deserved that did they?"

"What they did at the Quidditch match and what Malfoy actually said? Yeah, I reckon they did," Stevie strongly said. "Though Malfoy probably got it light with the water trick."

"I should give you detention, you do realise that, don't you?" said Snape.

"Are you?"

"And have the risk of you getting thrown out by Dolores Umbridge?" Snape pointed out.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Every night for two weeks you are to come to my quarters," said Snape, "Don't think I wasn't thinking up a punishment of any kind for you, I am still acting as your parent in your father's absence. You will be given chores to do, unless there is homework to be done. You will also be with me on the weekends; I've arranged it with Splinter, you will train with me."

"So, I'm not going to be with the Turtles at all for two whole weekends?" said Stevie, she clearly wasn't happy about that.

"Yes," said Snape.

"But I had plans with Mikey!"

"You should have thought about that before your venture into the Slytherin common room!" said Snape, his voice lined with no sympathy.

Stevie knew it would be a waste of time to tell her father about her unfair punishment. Her fists were clenched as she turned and to leave the office.

"See you tonight, Stephanie," said Snape.

"Whatever!" Stevie grunted, before slamming the door.



"He what?" said Raphael.

"I know, it sucks," said Stevie.

It was after classes and she was in the Turtles' quarters.

"But he can't do that," said Raphael.

"Actually, he can," said Donatello, "When Remus is away and Severus carrying out the role of Guardian, he does have the right to lay certain punishments, and groundings just happen to be one of them."

"You know, you're not helping me much in the cheer up factor, Donny," said Stevie.

"Sorry," said Donny.

"Guess I better get my backside over to dear old Uncle Severus's," said Stevie, looking at her watch. "Later guys."



"Better get on with what homework you have before I set you up with your chores," said Snape as soon as Stevie entered.

Stevie didn't answer him; she just flashed him a glance of annoyance and sat at the dining room table to do the little homework she had. Snape caught this and raised his eyebrows.

"Did you honestly think that you would have gotten away with it?" he quizzed.

"Well, it would have been nice as to be an actual Ninja and actually get away with it. But _nooo_, you had to go and spoil it," said Stevie dryly. "You know, Dad would have actually seen the funny side of it, why couldn't you?"

"Because what you did was vandalism!"

"It was a couple of harmless pranks, no-one actually got hurt did they?"

"Besides a couple of Slytherins finding themselves with unknown reasons for diarrhoea, which I can only guess was laxatives and Millicent Bulstrode with boils on her face after using her moisture?" said Snape.

Stevie giggled at that, Snape, however, didn't laugh, nor gave any trace of a smile. Stevie saw this and rolled her eyes.

"You really need to get yourself a sense of humour," she said.

"Oh, I have humour, Stephanie," said Snape smoothly, "You know I do. But when it comes to what you did to my house, you're very lucky I'm not having you expelled for it!"

"Severus, for Heaven's sake, no-one got hurt! My pranks aren't intended on that, I thought you knew me a lot better than that! So I gave a few Slytherins what they deserved for the crap they pulled at the Quidditch match and humiliating Draco Malfoy for his unnecessary insults to certain _banned members_ of the Gryffindor Team!" Stevie exclaimed. "What? You honestly believe that I'm going to pull a Sirius Black and unleash Dad on to them? Is that what you're thinking?"

Snape didn't answer. Stevie pressed her lips together, she knew she wouldn't be able to penetrate his mind, but she knew enough to 'see' what was going on.

"You're more mistrustful than I thought," she quietly said.

She grabbed her books from the table, picking up her back and headed for her room.

"Stephanie," Snape went to speak, but the door closed before he could even voice himself.



"Where were you last night?" Harry asked Stevie the next morning as the Gryffindors made their way towards Hagrid's hut for Care for Magical Creatures class.

"Let's just say I decided to pay my Uncle a visit and I will be doing so for the next couple of weeks," Stevie quietly told him, not wanting any Slytherin ears to hear her. "Though replace the decided with the word told and by visit, I mean I'm grounded!"

"Why did he ground you for?" Hermione asked.

"Is he even allowed to do that?" asked Ron, frowning.

"Yes, he is allowed, and let's just say, as much as I hate being punished for it, it was _sooo_ well worth it," said Stevie, she grinned when she said the last six words.

"What did you do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Put it this way, Fred and George will get a kick out of it when I speak it," said Stevie.

"What _did_ you do?" Ron asked eager to know.

Stevie just grinned away.

They reached Hagrid's hut, but Hagrid was waiting for them at the edge of the Forest, carrying half a dead cow over his shoulder.

"We're workin' in here today," he said cheerfully. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark!"

"What prefers the dark?" Stevie heard Malfoy's voice laced with panic. "What did he say prefers the dark – did you hear?"

Stevie muffled a laugh, as Hagrid led the way.

"Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yer fifth year," said Hagrid, "Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."

"And are you sure they're trained, are you?" Malfoy asked. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

Stevie had heard of the past lessons with Hagrid's crazy animal choices. But she would have definitely like to have been there when the Nifflers, the Hippogriffs and the Unicorns were in.

They then reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow at all on the ground. With a grunt, Hagrid deposited his half a cow on the ground, stepped back and turned to face his class, most of whom were creeping from tree to tree towards him, peering around nervously as though expecting to be set upon at any moment. Stevie wasn't at all the least bit fazed by this.

"You're not nervous?" Malfoy called at her.

Stevie raised her eyebrows. "Me? Nervous? _Pfft_!" she said.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me."

Hagrid gave an odd shrieking cry, which echoed through the trees. Stevie was keen to know exactly what it was that Hagrid was calling, she saw many of her classmates' nervous faces, and still she didn't think much of it.

Then she saw something moving from between the trees, it looked like a black horses, only they were more skeletal and had black leathery wings that looked very much like bat wings. They had dragonish faces with blank, white, shining eyes and they had this eeriness to them. Stevie remembered back when she had first arrived at Hogwarts and seeing the carriages.

"Cool!" she muttered.

"Now … put yer hands up, who can see 'em?" Hagrid asked.

Stevie rose her hand, along with Harry, Neville and a Slytherin boy.

"Excuse me," Malfoy sneered, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

Hagrid pointed and a few people gasped.

"What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice.

"Thestrals," said Hagrid proudly.

Parvati muttered something about them being unlucky, something of which Hagrid chuckled at and explained that it was superstition and said that they were extremely clever and useful. He also said that they wouldn't hurt Parvati when she shivered, saying that she felt one near her.

"Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"The only people who can see Thestrals are people who have seen death," she answered.

"Tha' exactly right, ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals -"

"_Hem, hem._"

Umbridge had arrived. Unfortunately that wasn't a good sign.

"Are you aware that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?" she asked him, after slightly making Hagrid a little flustered, which seemed to highly amuse the Slytherins.

"Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy them -" Hagrid when to say.

"_Shows … signs … of … pleasure … at … idea … of … violence_," Umbridge muttered, scribbling on her clipboard.

"No – come on!" said Hagrid.

Stevie planted fist into palm, wanting to so much beat the crap out of this nasty piece of work. Umbridge asked Pansy Parkinson a few questions and Malfoy said something about trying to understand Hagrid. She then turned to Neville and Stevie.

"You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she asked.

Neville nodded.

She asked him a couple more questions and came to the conclusion that students were 'too intimidated' to admit their fears. Neville tried to say that he wasn't afraid of them, but had pretty much fallen on deaf ears.

"And what of you, Lupin?" she went and asked Stevie. "Can you see the Thestrals?"

"Of course I can," said Stevie.

"And whom have you seen die?"

Stevie gave a slither of a smirk as she answered. "Now that would be telling," she said, "You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Try me," said Umbridge.

Stevie looked every bit like Snape when she sneered. Umbridge got the message that Stevie wasn't going to speak up, instead she turned to Hagrid told him that he would receive his results in ten days.

"That, foul, lying, twisted old gargoyle!" stormed Hermione half an hour later, as they made their way back up to the castle through the channels they had made earlier in the snow. "You see what she's up to? It's her thing about half-breeds all over again – she's trying to make out Hagrid's some kind of dim-witted troll, just because he had a giantess for a mother – and oh, it's not fair, that really wasn't a bad lesson at all."

"Personally I never saw why you lot were so nervous in the first place," said Stevie.

"You weren't here when the Blast-Ended Skrewts were here," said Ron.

Stevie shrugged.

"Well I believe the lesson was very interesting. The way some people can see the Thestrals and others cannot! I wish I could," said Hermione.

"Do you?" Harry asked her quietly.

Hermione looked horror-struck.

"Oh, Harry – I'm sorry – no, of course I don't – that was a really stupid thing to say."

"It's okay," he said quickly, "don't worry."

"So, who have you seen die, Stevie?" Ron dared to ask.

"When you're on a battle field death is a very common thing to see," said Stevie.

"Oh," said Ron. "You never caused some of those deaths have you?"

"Half the time I don't really notice, I'm more interested in staying alive than wondering if my enemy is dying or not."

"I'm surprised so many people _could_ see them," said Ron, "Four in a class -"

"Yeah, Weasley, we were jus wondering," said a malicious voice. Unheard b any of them in the muffling snow, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were walking along right behind them. "D'you reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?"

He, Crabbe and Goyle roared with laughter. But Stevie spun and glared at him.

"Hey, Malfoy, gonna wet the bed again tonight?" she then asked.

Malfoy's jaw dropped. "It _was_ you!" he cried.

Stevie smirked. "Keep it up and I'll be doing far more worse to you than what you copped," she threatened.

"Professor Snape will hear of this!" Malfoy spat.

"_Wooo_, I'm shaking in my shell!" Stevie sarcastically said.

"He'll give you detention!"

"You have to prove that was me first, Malfoy," said Stevie, "But then, I'm a Ninja, I'm known to be very, very sneaky."

"Fine then, I'll tell Umbridge!"

Stevie rolled her eyes and mock yawned, indicating she wasn't afraid.

"Go away Malfoy, you're boring me," she said. "Be lucky I didn't bring the Knee of Pain into this conversation."

She trudged on towards the greenhouses, Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly caught up with her.

"Whoa! You were the one who …?" Ron went to ask.

"Like I said before Hagrid's class, Fred and George will get a kick out of the pranks I did," said Stevie, "and the grounding from Uncle Severus was well worth it. I also plan to do it again … later on if they well and truly deserve the War of Prank."

"War of Prank?" said Hermione, frowning a little.

Stevie just shook her head a little, there was to be no more talk about it, as they had reached their Herbology class. It was time for lessons, not conversations over past pranks and future ones. But she had a smile upon her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Lilith Kayden, BubblyShell22 and Akasha Rose for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Christmas Holidays were on the fast approach.

"I love this time of year," said Michelangelo, grinning away. "Pretty soon we'll be having eggnog and singing carols."

"No offence, Mikey, but your singing is something I'd rather not have to listen to," said Donatello, who was at his computer, typing on the keyboard, chatting away with April.

Mikey poked his tongue out at him.

"We are going to go back to New York for Christmas, aren't we?" Raphael asked.

Splinter shook his head. "I believe it a lot safer staying here in the United Kingdom over the holidays," he said.

Stevie only ever had enough time to see the Turtles during training sessions and class, due to having a full load of homework to be done, just like every other fifth-year student right now.

"Are you able to stay a while longer?" Mikey asked her after afternoon training.

"Sorry, Mikey," Stevie said, with an apologetic expression and regret in her tone.

"I know, I know, homework," said Michelangelo with a sigh.

Finally, after a while, Stevie was able to see the Turtles, it was after the final DA meeting before holidays commenced when she stepped into the quarters with them.

"Are you sure you are up to date with your homework?" Leonardo asked.

"Leo, I have only five things left to do, I _can_ take a break from those!" Stevie assured.

"Sweet, this calls for a movie, popcorn and soda," said Mikey, grinning away.



Stevie and Hermione were told of Harry and the Weasleys' departure during the night by Professor McGonagall. Splinter and the Turtles had been told by Dumbledore, himself, of the situation, in the privacy of his office.

"Bet Umbridge was pissed off to have students escaping from her clutches," Stevie said to Hermione, making sure no-one else could hear her.

Hermione pressed her lips a little when Stevie said 'pissed off', before replying; "Especially since it was Harry amongst them," she said.

"I don't think it really matters to Umbridge, to tell the truth, Hermione," said Stevie. "Come on, we'll go to the Turtles' quarters, they've bound to have been told too of the situation."

Hermione was a little surprised, she had never been invited to the Turtles' quarters before, mostly because there wasn't any need to and any meetings were already in safe privacy.

"Hey Stevie," said Donatello, once Stevie and Hermione had entered. "Hi Hermione, not too surprised to see you here. Gather you learnt of Harry and the Weasleys?"

Hermione nodded. Her eyes caught sight of the working computer screens on the desk where Donatello was located.

"How on Earth did you get them to work?" she couldn't help asking. "I mean … the magic flow …"

"Isn't it nice when you know two wizards who happen to be related to our youngest member?" Michelangelo spoke up, grinning.

It still amazes Hermione on how Professor Severus Snape is even able to be friends with these … er … can't really call them people now can she?

"Will you be going to Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked them, knowing that it was safe to speak it in confidence here.

"No," said Leonardo, "We will be spending the Holidays with Remus Lupin, until Christmas Day, where we be spending it at Grimmauld Place and also, when the full moon is up, of course."

"Until then, all we can do is wait," said Splinter. He saw the line of worry on Hermione's face. "I am sure all is all right," he assured.

Hermione only gave a small smile of appreciation.



Finally Hermione and Stevie were able to leave Hogwarts the next day. Hermione took the Knight Bus, while Stevie went with the Turtles and Splinter by an organised Portkey by Dumbledore.

"See you soon," said Stevie to Hermione, before going their separate ways.

The Turtles, Splinter and Stevie had arrived at Remus's homestead, which was a partly rundown farmhouse. It was different to Casey Jones's farmhouse, there was a veranda all the way around this house, and instead of being two stories high – not including the attic, this one was three stories and that's not including the attic, either. Stevie couldn't help but have a large smile when she saw the old place. It was here where she and the Turtles could run around without the fear of being seen. During the summer she and the Turtles would go to the lake that wasn't too far from them. Just thinking of those times made her feel warm inside.

Remus was standing on the front part of the veranda, waiting for their arrival. His lips spread into a warm smile as his daughter hurried over to him. Remus enclosed his arms around her and held her firmly.

"It is good to see you, Stevie," he said, pulling her at arms length, his smile had not faded. "And, of course, it is good to see you again Splinter and the Turtles."

Inside was nice, warm and toasty, prefect for the cold-blooded type.

"So, tell me, what has my young daughter been up to at Hogwarts?" Remus asked, pretty much asking everyone, including Stevie herself.

They sat in the living room; Remus had summoned a round of butterbeers for everyone.

"Learning diddlysquat from Dolores Umbridge," Stevie answered.

"Getting herself grounded by Severus," said Raphael, grinning away.

"Yes, I heard about that," said Remus, he had a tiny hint of amusement in his smile.

"But, Severus said he wasn't going to write to you about it!" said Stevie, surprised.

"Oh, he didn't," said Remus, "He told me some other way. Sirius got a real kick when Severus was telling me what you had done."

"He did?" said Stevie. "What'd he say?"

"He said that you are probably the only student to be able to pull something like that off _and_ get away with it … well, not including your Head of Slytherin House Uncle, that is, but from the actual school," Remus told her.

"Yeah, and I still wish she had of brought us along," said Raphael.

"You're not planning on doing that again, are you?" Remus asked his daughter.

Stevie couldn't keep a straight face. "The punishment was worth it the first time," she replied.

Remus shook his head a little. "What am I going to do with you?"

Stevie noted the chuckle in her father's voice.



On Christmas Eve Remus, Stevie, Splinter and the Turtles all managed to get to Grimmauld Place undetected. The first thing Sirius asked when they arrived into the kitchen was how Stevie managed to get into the Slytherin common room and back out again, without the aid of an invisibility cloak or anything else.

"I'm a ninja, sneaking around and being as invisible as I can be is pretty much second nature," said Stevie.

"You're the one who trashed the common room of the Slytherins?" cried Fred.

"Yep, curtesy payback, Ninja style!" said Stevie. "Except for the part where Severus knew it was me and grounded me for it!"

"Well, serves you right for being out after hours and committing a serious offence!" Mrs Weasley put in her opinion.

Stevie rolled her eyes at this.

"You'd have to be the first student to ever be able to pull something like that off," said George, in awe.

"Actually, second," Remus spoke up.

"Huh?" said Stevie.

Remus had a smile of remembrance. "You're mother used to pull all kinds of stunts on the Slytherins. Severus was the only one who always got spared from her trickery. Well, except for one time."

"What happened?" Sirius asked, eager to know.

Remus shook his head, merely out of respect for his brother-in-law. Stevie remembered back when she and Severus had that serious exchange of words on her first day of being grounded. She tried to think of what on Earth could have happened.



Stevie woke up extra early when Christmas Day had finally arrived. It was always a habit from when she was a small girl, even now, being a teenager, she couldn't resist. To her, Christmas just isn't that day for sleeping in late, because it would be wasted away and it'd be another year before one can sing _Jingle Bells_ and _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_.

Unsurprising to her, Michelangelo was also up; he also shared that same belief of getting up early on Christmas.

"Morning, Mikey," she said, planting a gentle kiss upon her boyfriend's cheek, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Stevie," he said, blushing a little.

A clearing of the throat caught Stevie's attention. She turned to see the figure of her father sitting not too far from them.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Dad," she said, her cheeks went to a shade of darker pink. Even though she knew her father must have suspected, she wasn't expecting him to find out like this.

Remus had a trace of amusement lined upon his face. He knew his daughter and Michelangelo had been far more closer to one another, even though Stevie and Mikey hadn't exactly come clean with their relationship, until that moment.

Before Stevie could say anything, Remus spoke.

"All I am going to say is this," he said in a slight firm, yet caring way, "Hurt my baby girl in any way, full moon or not, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Dad!" cried Stevie, cheeks extra pink when he called her 'his baby girl'.

"Remus, how long have you known me for?" was Michelangelo's reply to the … well, can't really call it a threat, more of a warning.

Remus just smiled.

About an hour later the other Turtles and Splinter were up, along with Mrs Weasley and Sirius.

"Why haven't you opened your presents yet?" Sirius asked, seeing the sacks of wrapped gifts that were on the end of each one of their beds.

"We do not open our gifts until we are all up and present," Splinter explained. "It is simply our way of enjoying the company of our loved ones, while appreciating the thoughtfulness and love in each gift unwrapped."

"Also, we've always been a very close nit family," Leonardo added, "Special holidays like this is always something of great significants to us."

Sirius couldn't help but have admiration upon his face.

"Now, who's going to open their first gift first?" Raphael asked rubbing his hands together.

"I believe Master Splinter ought this time," Leonardo offered.

Splinter graciously accepted and took the present from the top. It was a book of Japanese poetry from Severus Snape. Stevie grinned when she opened her present from Splinter, her very own pair of sais _and_ nunchakus. No more borrowing from the weaponry in the Lair.

"Thank you, Sensei!" she said, admiring her new toys.

"I believed you were ready for your own for quite some time," said Splinter.

Stevie received a present from each of the Turtles, including a set of meditation candles from Leonardo.

"I've noticed that you've been concentrating on meditation a lot more," he noted.

"Thank you, Leo," she said.

There were a few other gifts of which she had received from April, Casey, her Father and Uncle.

"I'm having trouble believing that Snape is even the sharing, giving type," Sirius remarked, seeing the box of carefully sealed flasks of beauty potions Stevie had received and some highly advanced science gear that Donatello had been trying to get a hold of for quite some time. Personally, Donny couldn't believe that Snape actually went out of his way to retrieve them, and making a mental note to thank him the next time he sees the Potions Master.

"Shows just how much you know the man," Stevie muttered to herself.



Just before Christmas lunch had been served up, Michelangelo pulled Stevie aside, wishing to talk to her, alone. They went to the room the Turtles and Splinter had been using and sat on Michelangelo's bed.

"Stevie, I want to give you something, but I wanted to give it to you in private," he said.

Stevie wondered what he was saying. Michelangelo pulled out a small blue velvet box from under his pillow.

"I had April's help in making sure it was, well, perfect," he said sincerely, handing it to her.

Stevie carefully took it and opened it. Inside was a gold heart locket on a gold neck chain, with a small peridot in the middle of two smaller diamonds surrounding it.

"Mikey, it's beautiful!"

She couldn't hold back her surprise.

"There's also an engraving on it," he told her.

Indeed there was. On the inside of the heart locket were the words '_Forever In My Heart_' with an etching of Michelangelo on the other side of these words. There was only one thing Stevie could do and that was give him a firm hug.

Remus couldn't help but notice the new locket on around his daughter's neck. But his eyes had a silent glint of gladness in seeing her smile and the love and care Michelangelo was actually showing towards her.

But, he wasn't the only one taking notices of what was going on. Stevie observed for a moment on the way Tonks was eyeing Remus. It was clear that the woman had grown to show more and more interest since the first time Stevie had seen this. And something told Stevie that her dear father knows of this and was pretty reluctant on the idea. Maybe Stevie ought to have a bit of a word with him … or with Tonks, either way; she was going to help figure a way to get her father to see that Tonks may actually be perfect for him. Admittedly, she doesn't really know Tonks from a bar of soap at this point in time, but Stevie couldn't see her as any sort of a threat to anyone.

After lunch, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione went to St Mungo's Hospital to visit Mr Weasley with Remus and Mad-Eye Moody as escorts. Splinter, Stevie and the Turtles stayed with Sirius back at Grimmauld Place.

"Are you usually doing practice or something?" Sirius asked.

"On these days, we get the day off," said Donatello, who was fiddling away with his new science things.

"Who wants more eggnog?" Mikey offered.

"Me!" said Raphael.

"Yes, thanks, Mike," said Leo. He, Raph, Stevie and Sirius were playing _Sorry_ a new board game they got from April for Christmas. They used to have the game before, but lost it ages ago for some unknown reason. They were pretty much teaching Sirius how to play.

In the end, it turned out to be more practical for the Turtles, Splinter and Stevie to stay in Grimmauld Place for the rest of the holidays, as it would be less hassle come time for them to return to Hogwarts.

On the last day of the holidays, Stevie was surprised to see her uncle had come by.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm asking the same question," said Sirius, eyeing Snape with loathing.

Snape returned this gaze with equal hate. Stevie rolled her eyes at this and muttered something about 'growing up' before walking away. She later found out from Harry that her Uncle was going to be teaching him Occlumency. But also heard that Sirius and Snape had nearly decided to take the other out moments before Mr Weasley had come back, fully cured, from he Hospital.



Everyone who was going to Hogwarts took the Knight Bus; they were escorted by Remus and Tonks.

"Never … never again!" Mikey said, when they got off, feeling somewhat a little nauseous from the trip. "And this is coming from a Turtle who's used to New York driving!"

Stevie rubbed his shell, as Mike placed his hands on his knees to lean forward a little.

"You'll be right, Mikey," she said.

Mikey managed to smile.



Monday went well, and then Tuesday, Stevie's jaw dropped when she read the paper at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall. She wasn't the only one reading it either.

_MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS_

Stevie stared at the ten faces of the escapees. They included Antonin Dolohov, who was convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt and Bellatrix Lestrange, the only female escapee and she was put in prison for the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom – Neville's parents.

But there was one that caught her eye, he was an extremely ugly man, heck, even Shredder's bio-suit was better looking than this man. Gaunt face for being in Azkaban for all these year, his hair was all mangled and his face …

"Talk about trying to rip of Freddy Kruger!" Stevie muttered to herself.

His name was Hewitt Larron and he was convicted of …

_The murder of Kiara Snape and the attempted murder of her child. As well as the murders of several members of the Wizarding Public known to be related to past Death Eaters._

Stevie felt this silent surge of hate rising up inside her. So this was the man responsible for taking her mother away from her. She scanned the Staff Table; she had felt her Uncle's eyes upon her. Snape knew that she had found out who committed the crime. What surprised Stevie was that her mother was placed under her maiden name and not her married name. Surely there were documents of Kiara being married to Remus.

Unfortunately, she couldn't dwell on it for much longer for the bell had gone and she had to get to class.



January had past pretty quickly and Valentine's Day was on the approach. Michelangelo was almost at his wits end trying to think of something special for Stevie. Since Christmas their relationship had escalated to the point where they couldn't keep their eyes off each other whenever they were in the same room.

But their relationship hadn't gone unnoticed.

"How is it that Mikey is the one to get the girl?" Raphael couldn't help asking, observing his youngest brother and Stevie.

Donatello looked up from his work to see what Raph was looking at. The two were on the couch, Stevie's head on Mikey's chest and Mikey had his arm around her and his cheek rested gently against the top of her head as they watched the movie.

"Raph, Stevie and Mikey have been closer than close for years, so it's not surprising really," was the genius Turtle's explanation.

"Yeah, but … it's Mikey," Raph tried to say.

Donny raised his eyebrows. "I think someone's a little green with envy," he said.

"I am not," Raph dismissed the claim, "I'm just saying that this is Mikey. We've grown up with him … so …"

"So has Stevie," said Donny.

"But she's so much more of a sister!" said Raphael.

"Stevie may have seen us as brothers, but when it came to Mikey, it was very different. Call it childhood sweethearts if you will," said Donatello.

Mikey and Stevie were unawares that they were being talked about, not that they were caring too much about it either.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry this took a while to update, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Valentine's Day had come and gone, in the end, Michelangelo treated Stevie to a romantic lunch, alone. On Monday had dinner time Harry told her about his interview with Rita Skeeter, along with Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"Well, at least something is being done," said Stevie.

The week past without too much of a hassle, then Saturday came. It was Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor for the Quidditch game. It was lucky that Ginny was able to get the Golden Snitch before Zacharias Smith. After the game, however, Stevie went to see the Turtles and Splinter, only to find Splinter being given a slip of paper by Professor Umbridge, who was wearing a pretty smug like expression, when she had reached the area of where Splinter and the Turtles were staying.

Daring herself, Stevie went forward.

"Hey, Master, what is going on?"

"Tenshi," said Splinter with a saddened smile.

"It has been decided that Professor Hamato is no longer required here at Hogwarts," Umbridge said. No trace of remorse was heard in her falsely sweetened voice. "Nor will his Martial Arts classes be continuing."

"But …" Stevie was about to protest.

"No, Tenshi, it is best," said Splinter, placing a gentle hand on Stevie's upper arm. "My sons and I will go back to New York and be content in that."

But Stevie saw something in her Master's eyes, telling her that she wasn't to worry. Deep down, Stevie knew she had to believe him.

"I believe you have some packing to do," said Umbridge. "You are to be gone by seven thirty this evening, nor later."

She then turned and walked away. Stevie and Splinter watched her departing.



Donatello managed to whip up a laptop so that it would be easier for them to keep in contact with Stevie. Michelangelo wrote out a code of which they could use when writing to each other.

"See the numbers one to five are the vowels and these symbols are the other letters," he pointed out. "See, I even tested them out … I know it's a little long, but … I'd rather not have that little squat know what we are saying."

Stevie understood.

"Thanks, Mikey."



"So what's going to happen now that there is no more Martial Arts?" asked Neville, when Stevie told her friends of what happened the next day.

"We do have you-know-what," said Stevie, looking at Harry to see if the idea was fine by him.

Harry nodded.

Then Monday strolled on in and Stevie had received her first coded letter from Mikey. She used her wand to unravel it.

_Dear Stevie,_

_You gotta check out 'The Quibbler'! Trust me; we just got the issue today. Your Dad says it's a good move on your part, even if it is a little risky. But what's life without a little risk?_

_Plus, we have just gotten a little hint that the Foot are going to try and do something. We don't know when, but we'll keep and eye on it and keep you posted._

_Hope you're doing okay, missing you heaps, babe,_

_Lots of kisses_

_Mikey xx_

Stevie smiled at this. That was when an owl landed with a thud in front of Harry. It turned out to being the March edition to _The Quibbler_.

"Nice headline," she commented.

Luna came over and to no surprise; Harry's friends were reading his letters, seeing what other people thought.

The Quibbler wound up being banned, but that didn't stop people from reading it.



However, Splinter wasn't the only teacher that had been let go. Only, Splinter's realise was less public than Professor Trelawney's. Umbridge practically made it pretty dramatic, with the poor woman in the middle of the Entrance Hall.

Stevie told Donatello about it about a good hour afterwards.

_Donatello:_

_I know I am not much of a fan of Trelawney … after she predicted that I was going to loose my shell and be part robot or something, but even I am stunned._

_Stevie: __You think I wasn't?_

_Donatello: __No, I guess not. Man, I won't be surprised if Hagrid goes next._

_Stevie: __Me neither._

_Donatello: __So what is happening now with Divinations Class? I know Harry and Ron do that subject._

_Stevie: __Dumbledore got a Centaur named Firenze to teach. The look on Umbitch's face was priceless. She's not going to let it down, let me tell you._

_Donatello: __After experiencing nearly seven months with her, I agree. At least she doesn't know about this little doohickie called a laptop._

_Stevie: __LOL_



March turned into April and unfortunately, Dumbledore's Army had been discovered. Cho Chang's friend, Marietta Edgecombe, had spoken up and as a result, received a nice thing of acne that spelled out the word SNEAK!

Stevie was stunned and when she saw the girl a few days later in the girl's bathroom, all she could do was glare at her. Marietta looked at her as if to dare her to say something, but Stevie just shook her head and walked away.

Professor Dolores Umbridge was now the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Slytherins were now members of the Inquisitorial Squad … though Stevie pretty much told Malfoy that the '_I_' on the badge stands for '_Idiot_'. So that cost Gryffindor Five points, but … what she planned was so much better.

She had, once again, managed to venture on into the Slytherin common room in the dead of night … with her Ninja Skills in tow. Managed to do another vandalism job, only this time, it was a lot worse than the first time.

This time she put hair removing potion in someone's shampoo, replaced several quills with ones that squirted ink right at its holder, rather than write what the person wants. She filled buckets with chocolate syrup, honey, maple syrup, feathers, sprinkles and water balloons and hoisted them up and making it so that the strings were hard to avoid. Placing glue and more on nearly every seat and for a few unfortunate victims … not that there weren't so many all ready just waiting to be sprung up with this, she added a little something in their drinking water, if that fails, lucky them … well … sort of.

Once she was done, she hauled on out of there and with extra luck, snuck back into the Gryffindor common room, unspotted.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

All Stevie could say in reply was. "You'll find out soon enough."



Raphael was laughing away.

_Raph: __You actually got away with it … again?_

_Stevie: __Yep!_

_Raph: __What did your Uncle do?_

_Stevie: __I'm grounded, again, but it was so worth it. Fred and George are saying that I should have bought them along, but I told them that they will get their chance to do something just as spectacular. Only, they will be remembered for it._

_Raph: __While you get to stay in the shadows, like the Ninja you are._

_Stevie: __Nods_

There was a brief pause

_Stevie: __Is there any word from the Foot?_

_Raph: __Very little, but I guess we will have to be content with what we can get at this point. Leo and Donny are doing surveillance, which means I have to get off very soon, so that Don can use the satellite he had been using to try and track the Foot as best as he can. Leo, he does what he can outside of the area, it's not New York, but he does his best._

_Stevie: __And what are Mikey and Sensei doing?_

_Raph: __Mikey and I help Leo with the outside surveillance stuff, while Splinter stays with Donny and Sirius. I think Sirius is a little grateful to be doing something, Donny is getting him to do simple little things … and it won't breach his safety in anyway._

_Stevie: __I think Harry would be pleased to know that his Godfather isn't going insane in the membrane out of boredom right now._

_Raph: __Nods_

Stevie looked up when she felt a presence. Hermione had just walked on in.

"Shouldn't you be studying? OWLs are just around the corner," she said, a little sternly.

"I'm just having a brief chat with Raph," said Stevie, sounding as though she wasn't at all worried about her OWL exams.

Hermione's eyebrows perked a little. "Oh? Anything interesting we ought to know about?"

"Snuffles finally gets to prove that he isn't useless, he's helping Donny with some … satellite work," Stevie said carefully, then stopped speaking when Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil entered the room. She looked back at Hermione. "All is well right now; if anything comes up … I'll tell you."

Hermione nodded.

Stevie then told Raphael that she had to get back to her schoolwork and that she would speak to him later.



Finally, the OWLs had arrived. Stevie was as nervous about this as everyone else, but seemed to be taking it quite calmly. She was on her way to the Great Hall when Professor Snape pulled her aside to wish her good luck.

"I know you will do well," he said, before letting to go.

With deep appreciation, she quickly hurried, then after breakfast it was the very first exam, Charms, theory first, practical after lunch. The student were all to be seated in alphabetical order, so Stevie was seated behind Neville Longbottom and in front of Ernie Macmillan. As soon as she was given the okay, she began.

For the past week, she had been doing all she could to make sure she had gotten everything answered in the best of her ability and knowledge. Every night she would study, like the rest and after a good three, or so hours of this, she would sit on her bed in order to meditate and stay focused, calm and collected. She barely let out any sign that she was as nervous as a deer caught in headlights.

Wednesday night of the second and final week of examinations, however, proved to be quite eventful. While the fifth-years were doing their Practical for Astronomy, Umbridge was trying to sneak up on Hagrid; only, it didn't go as she had, obviously planned. Several of the girls shrieked when Professor McGonagall got hit by four direct hits from Stunners.

"But why sack Hagrid now?" Angelina Johnson asked, shaking her head, confused, when Dean and Seamus had told them what had happened. "It's not like Trelawney; he's been teaching much better than usual this year!"

"Umbridge hates part-humans," said Hermione, bitterly, flopping down into an armchair. "She was always going to try and get Hagrid out."

"And she thought Hagrid was putting Nifflers in her office," Katie Bell piped in.

"Oh, blimey," said Lee Jordan, covering his mouth. "It's me who's been putting the Nifflers in her office. Fred and George left me a couple; I've been levitating them in through her window."

"She'd have him sacked anyway," said Dean. "He's too close to Dumbledore."

Because of the lateness, Stevie sent a quick email to Donatello … not bothering about spelling or anything, just telling him what went down in the briefest of ways and then turned in for the rest of the night to try and get at least some form of sleep.

The next day it was the final and very last exam, History of Magic, which wouldn't take place until afternoon, so Stevie managed to get a few more hours shut eye, before recommencing in her studies. Two hours before it was time for the exams, she snuck in time to practice her katas and into meditation for until it was fifteen minutes before exam.

She wasn't worried, she went in with her fellow fifth-years and took her place between Neville and Ernie and when it was fine, she picked up her quill and started her exam …

Because of being so wrapped up in answering the questions asked, she wasn't expecting … nor was everyone else, when there was a sudden scream and someone falling out of his seat and on to the floor. Stevie, and others, looked around to see Harry Potter being helped out of the Great Hall.

Stevie looked briefly over at Ron, who must have felt her glance, for he looked on back with the look of 'what just happened' on his face. Unable to answer verbally, Stevie just shook her head a little and signalled that they needed to get back into their exams before they're seen as looking at other people's work.



As soon as the exams were finished, Hermione and Ron went to find Harry. Stevie went with Neville, because he looked quite concerned over something. She caught up with her classmate and asked him what was wrong.

"I'm just worried, that's all," said Neville.

"About what?" Stevie asked.

Neville shrugged a little. "About what I will get in my results," he answered. "I mean … Gran has always told me that I am not as good as my Dad."

Stevie could see that this boy wanted nothing more than to prove that he is a brilliant young man.

"Neville," said Stevie, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't get disheartened, there are subjects I know you have succeeded in quite nicely … those ought to count for something."

"But Gran wants me to get top marks in Transfigurations … but I don't think …"

"Neville, I may be younger than you, but if you don't stop your worrying I'll … I'll … I'll make your shoulder all nice and soggy!"

Neville stared at her for a moment, and then he couldn't help it … he let out a laugh. Stevie smiled deeply.

"Come on, I think we deserve a nice cool drink of Butterbeer when we reach the common room," she said.

Neville agreed.

But they didn't get far when they heard a bit of commotion not too far from them. Wondering what on Earth, they hurried to investigate, only to find that several members of the Inquisitorial Squad were grabbing Ron, Ginny and Luna.

"Hey!" Stevie cried out.

She and Neville went to help them, only to find themselves grabbed. Stevie decided, rather than use her skills in the Martial Arts; she would just go along with whatever is supposedly happening. They were taken into Professor Umbridge's office.

"Got 'em all!" said one called Warrington, shoving Ron roughly forwards into the room. "_Those_ two," he poked Neville and jerked his head a little towards Stevie, "tried to intervene, so I brought them along too."

"Good, good," said Umbridge, watching Ginny as she tried to kick her holder in the shins. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

She then looked at Stevie, as she sat down in her seat, behind the desk. "And what would your Uncle say when he finds out that his beloved niece has been expelled?" she questioned.

"Why don't you ask him?" Stevie practically dared her to.

Umbridge ignored her, instead turning her attention to Harry. She tried to get him to speak, but as a result, ended up getting Draco Malfoy to retrieve Professor Snape.

"You wanted to se me, Headmistress?" said Snape, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students with an expression of complete indifference; well … he did pale a little when he saw Stevie, but …

"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, surveying her coolly through the curtain of black hair. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed, Stevie managed to stop herself from giving a choke of laughter.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

"Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" squawked Umbridge, "A month? But I need it this evening, Snape! I just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" said Snape. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

"I wish to interrogate him!" Umbridge snapped. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth! If you do … your niece will be spared from expulsion for her involvement in this!"

Snape raised his eyebrows and looked at Stevie for a moment.

"Well, that hardly surprises me in the least if she was also involved," he said, calmly, his Slytherins stared with stun. "But I am afraid I have all ready told you, I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter, I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling."

"You are on probation!" Professor Umbridge and Snape looked back at her. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! But because of this, your niece is expelled, because you failed to provide me with the means to get Potter to talk!"

"I can assure you, Stephanie Lupin is extremely capable of holding her own, with or without magic," Snape said smoothly, he gave his niece a glance. "Isn't that correct, Stevie?"

Stevie almost jumped with surprise, he had never … but perhaps …

Stevie gave a small nod.

"Get out of my office!" Umbridge ordered.

Snape gave a small bow and turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry then shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

"Padfoot?" said Umbridge, confused. "What is Padfoot? Where is what hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape gave an oblivious expression. "No idea," he said, coolly.

He soon left.

Umbridge was looking extremely frustrated and it was clear she was full of rage.

"Very well," she said, as she pulled out her wand. "Very well … I am left with no alternative … this is more than a matter of school discipline … this is an issue of Ministry security … yes … yes …"

Stevie narrowed her eyes a little, trying to figure out what this woman was going to try and do.

"You are forcing me, Potter … I do not want to," said Umbridge, moving restlessly on the spot, "but sometimes circumstances justify the use … I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"No!" Hermione shrieked.

"What?" Stevie cried with utter shock. "Professor, you can't!"

"It's illegal!" Hermione said.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge.

She admitted to ordering the Dementors to go after Harry and just as she was about to attack Hermione shouted out. She said that they were trying to contact Dumbledore and Stevie knew the whole thing was a load of bull, but … hey, the idiot woman was buying it.

Because of this, Umbridge led Hermione and Harry out of the office and followed them. She left Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Warrington and a couple of Inquisitorial members with the captured members of the DA.

But as soon as Umbridge was gone, Stevie spun straight around and ploughed her fist straight on into her holder's gut. The move came so unexpected; clearly the idiot didn't know how to respond. It appears that the Slytherins had all forgotten how to use the skills Splinter taught them … but then, Stevie had experience over them.

The others – Neville, Ginny, Ron and Luna – all attacked. Ginny did the best of all, the Bat Bogey Hex on Malfoy.

They hurried to catch up with Harry and Hermione in the Forest.

"Well, we can't do anything without wands," said Hermione hopelessly. "Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"

"Yeah, we were just wondering the same thing," said Stevie, when they reached their two friends.

"Where is Umbridge?" Ron asked.

"She got carried off by a herd of centaurs," said Harry.

"And they left you behind?" asked Ginny, looking astonished.

"No, they got chased off by Grawp," said Harry.

"Who's Grawp?" Luna asked interestedly.

Not long after this there was a bit of an argument about who was going. It was all then sorted and, as if by some unforeseen chance, seven Thestrals arrived to carry them off to London.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Lilith Kayden, Hazlov2004 and Dinosaur-Hunter for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"What do you think Stevie, Harry and the others are doing now?" Leonardo asked Remus and Sirius.

"Well, my guess is that they're relaxing and enjoying a butterbeer after a long couple of weeks of exams," Sirius answered.

"Or sleeping," said Tonks, remembering back when she had finally finished her OWL exams.

"Far from it," spoke the voice of Snape.

The Professor appeared in front of the fireplace. It was transparent, which meant that he was using a false flame communicator, which is really a device made to allow wizards to commincate, undetected using the fireplace. However, instead of using just his head, Snape was able to show his entire being.

"What do you want, Snape?" Sirius demanded.

"I thought you ought to know that Potter and his little friends have all decided to go to London," Snape replied in a tone laced with concern. "They believe that _**you**_, Black, had been taken by the Dark Lord and … well, there is no need for me to explain the rest."

"We have to get a move on," said Mad-Eye Moody, getting to his feet.

"I might also mention that Stevie is with them," Snape added.

Remus knew full well that Snape never calls Stephanie by her shortened name, unless he is very, very worried. This just happens to be one of those occasions.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" cried Raphael.

"Not you, Black," Snape called, as everyone – the Turtles, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt and Splinter – went to leave. "Dumbledore is due to arrive at any moment and he will need someone to inform him of what has happened."

"To hell with that!" said Sirius, "Harry is out there and you want me to stay put? I don't think so! Your niece is amongst them, what would you do?"

Sirius gave Kreacher an order to give Dumbledore the location of everyone and left with the present Order members. Snape stopped the transmission and went to inform Madam Pomfrey that later on she would be expecting some very injured students.



"What are those things?" Ron whispered.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Are they fish?" breathed Ginny.

"Weird looking fish," muttered Stevie.

"Aquavirius Maggots," said Luna excitedly. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding -"

"No," said Hermione, sounding odd. She moved forward to look through the side of the tank. "They're brains."

"_Brains?_"

"Yes…I wonder what they're doing with them."

Stevie shrugged and Harry looked a little closer at them, before suggesting that they get a move on.



"We'll take you through the main entrance," said Moody.

"Perhaps we could split up once we're inside?" Leonardo suggested.

"No, safer if we stayed together, until we have reached the wandering seven," said Shacklebolt.

"I agree, we don't know the place as well as Alastor, Kingsley and Tonks do," said Splinter.

So they quickened on up to get to where they needed to go.



"Harry?" said Hermione.

"What?" Harry snarled.

"I…I don't think Sirius is here."

Nobody spoke. They had reached the spot where Harry had envisioned during his History of Magic exam and there was no-one there.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Stevie asked, suddenly feeling as though they weren't alone.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Harry," Ron called.

"What?"

"Have you seen this?"

The hairs on the back of Stevie's neck pricked and she held her wand tight on one hand. She turned her head slowly to the left and then to the right.

"We're not alone," she murmured to Luna and Ginny.

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," Stevie heard Hermione say sharply to Harry.

"Why not?" Harry said in reply. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry!" Neville said suddenly.

But Harry went and took the orb from its place on the shelf.

"Very good, Potter," said a drawling voice from behind. "Now, turn around, nice and slowly and give that to me."

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right. Eyes glinted through slits in hoods; a dozen lit wand tips were pointed directly at their hearts. But that wasn't all; Stevie could almost feel the tip of the katana that was pointed at her by the Foot Soldier.

"To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

Stevie looked keenly at the Soldiers that were amongst the mob.

"To me," said Malfoy, yet again.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.



"Where in Merlin's name are they?" Sirius cried.

"The Department of Ministries," said Moody, "It's the only place they could have gone."

"I hope they're okay," said Michelangelo.

"Don't worry, Mikey, Stevie will be sure to give anyone who gives them trouble a good dose of pain," Raphael ensured.

It still didn't stop Mikey from worrying.

"This way," Tonks called.

"Man, this is like a maze!" Donatello puffed a little.

"Try working in here," said Shacklebolt with a tiny smile.



"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"STUPEFY!"

Spells galore were flying about and Stevie was having a real ball of a time making some Foot Soldiers feel pain.

"This is nuts!" she cried, ducking behind a desk for a split second, before dashing on through to join Harry, Neville and Hermione in hot pursuit towards an open door that was at the end of the black hallway.

Only to have two Death Eaters running across the black room towards them and veer left into a dark and cluttered office and slamming the door behind them.

"_Collo--_" began Hermione, but before she could complete the spell the door had burst open and the two Death Eaters had come hurtling inside.

With a cry of triumph, both yelled:

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

Harry, Stevie, Hermione and Neville were all backwards off their feet; Neville was thrown over the desk and disappeared from view; Hermione smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of books; Stevie wound up on the floor and skidded a little before being able to stop herself and flipping herself up to her feet; the back of Harry's head slammed into the stone wall behind him, tiny lights burst in front of his eyes and for a moment he was too dizzy and bewildered to react.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" a Death Eater yelled. "IN AN OFFICE OFF -"

"_Silencio!_" Hermione cried.

This extinguished the man's voice.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry shouted as the second Death Eater raised his wand. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forwards, face down on the rug at Harry's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move. Stevie was sure the loser would have a broken nose.

"Well done, Ha--"

But the Death Eater Hermione had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand…



"Not far to go now!" said Moody, opening a door. "Get in! Quickly!"

They entered the very room Harry and the others had what probably felt like ages ago to them.

Finally…they heard shouting.

"DON'D GIB ID DO DEM! DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY!"

A sudden howl of pain.

"Neville's just been given the Cruciatus Curse!" Remus muttered.

"That means Bellatrix is there!" Sirius sneered.



"That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix Lestrange, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Harry, who was standing on the dais with Stevie. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!"

Harry didn't now have to think; there wasn't a choice. Not even with Stevie grabbing his arm to stop him and muttering to him not to bow down to the enemy. He was just millimetres from giving Malfoy the orb.

Then, high above them, two doors burst open and ten people…well, five people, four large turtles and a giant rat, can sprinting on out. The Foot Soldiers didn't even have to think when they saw the Turtles. Stevie dived off the dais, not really seeing where Harry went, she was more keen in pulling some fast ninja moves.

"Stevie!" Raph cried out.

She turned just in time for her to quickly whip her wand away and catch her nunchukus. Stevie swung with her left one and hit squarely on the back of a Foot Soldier's head. This knocked him so hard; it caused him to collapse to the ground.

Leonardo ducked a spell headed straight for him by a Death Eater and aimed a nice good kick at another. This swiped the mask off his face and Stevie froze for a moment. For the first time in her life she saw the man in person. The man who…

Without thinking she dropped her nunchucks and sprinted straight for him. Straight towards Hewitt Larron. Somehow managing to dodge every single green, red or some other coloured flare that was darting out of every single wand that was in this entire area. Stevie had snatched one of Leonardo's katana from him and but the Death Eater managed to called _Expelliarmus_ before she had the chance to reach him. Stevie flew back a little and landed straight on one of the stairs, dropping the sword she was holding.

Larron grinned nastily at Stevie, showing his disgusting, rotting teeth.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said, moving towards her.

"Stevie!" Michelangelo cried. He went to try and help her, only to have Splinter block him.

"Only if she truly needs it, Michelangelo," said Splinter, "This is her fight."

Mikey didn't like that idea, but didn't have time to argue, for he saw Tonks behind snuck up upon by a Foot Soldier with a katana ready to strike. He grabbed a shuriken and flung it. Just in time too, Tonks didn't quite register that she was about to lose her head, until she heard a cry out from over her shoulder and she spun to see the Soldier right in front of her, with a shuriken in his hand.

"_Stupefy!_" she then called.

Leonardo and Shacklebolt had a bit of a system going between them. Even though Leo was working with one katana…being that Stevie had the other. Larron called a spell, but Stevie blocked it with a spell using her hands. He called another and another, each time making it more and more difficult for Stevie to get to her feet. She blocked each one with success, except for the last one. It sent her flying straight back even more, her body slammed heavily against a pillar before smacking hard on to the cement ground.

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Raph called to Donny, punching another Foot Soldier out. There were three more of them left.

Stevie slowly got to her hands and knees, pain was shooting on up, but the adrenaline was still there.

"Now, what have you got against me?" Larron sneered, he pointed his wand high and towards Stevie has he stood over her.

"You…you…" Stevie stumbled.

"Afraid to speak are we? Perhaps I could loosen that tongue of yours!"

"_Cru--_"

Stevie suddenly moved and spear tackled Larron hard.

"Aaaahhhh!"

They fell all the way down to the bottom where the dais was, landing hard. Stevie jumped to her feet, breathing rapidly, her eyes squarely on Larron. He didn't move, his eyes wide open and didn't utter a sound. Satisfied, Stevie went to turn away, Remus gave her a small smile of relief. But the smile faded and his eyes widened, Stevie frowned at this.

"Stevie watch out!" Mikey called.

Without a second more, she grabbed her wand and screamed the first thing that came to mind. Larron's body fell, just as Stevie dropped to her knees in utter shock, her wand slipping from her slackened grip.

"Oh, God!" she muttered.

Movement was still going on around her. Michelangelo managed to get his way over to her and dropping beside her and looked in the direction she was looking in.

"You turned him into a…"

"A hamster," Stevie muttered, looking at the mustard coloured creature.

Mikey helped her to her feet and that was when Stevie saw Dumbledore.

"When did he get here?"

"Just minutes ago," said Mikey.

Sirius and Bellatrix were still going at it around the archway.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room, as he ducked a red jet of light. He was laughing at her.

A second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter hadn't quite died away, but his eyes were widened with shock. Stevie watched with horror as Sirius curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. She thought the he was just suddenly reappear, dust himself off and…

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"

Remus grabbed Harry, just as he had reached the dais, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry -"

"Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!"

"- it's too late, Harry."

"We can still reach him -" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Remus would not let go.

"There's nothing you can do Harry…nothing…he's gone."

"He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled.

Stevie could see that her father was holding Harry back with every bit of strength he had.

"SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed. "SIRIUS!"

"He can't come back, Harry," said Remus, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. "He can't come back, because he's d--"

"HE – IS – NOT – DEAD!" roared Harry. "SIRIUS!"

Remus dragged Harry away from the dais.

Dumbledore had most of the remaining Death Eaters grouped in the middle of the room, seeming immobilised by invisible ropes. The Turtles were gathering the sorry lot of either barely conscious or unconscious Foot Soldiers and getting them tied off. Mad-Eye Moody had crawled across the room to where Tonks lay, and was attempting to revive her. Behind the dais there were still flashes of light, grunts and cries. Kingsley had run forward to continue Sirius's duel with Bellatrix.

"Harry?" Stevie heard Neville; he had slid down the stone benches one by one to the place where Harry stood. Harry was no longer struggling against Remus, who maintained a precautionary grip on his arm nonetheless.

"Harry…I'b really sorry," said Neville. His legs were dancing uncontrollably. "Was dad man – was Sirius Black a – a friend of yours?"

Harry nodded.

"Stevie," Leonardo called, "Help me out here."

Stevie nodded and went to help him with the last two Soldiers.

"Harry – no!" Remus cried, causing Stevie to look around and see Harry sprinting away.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed. "SHE KILLED HIM – I'LL KILL HER!"

And he was off; there was just no stopping him. Stevie peered over at her father.

"Is this fine, Leo?" Stevie asked about the ropes.

"Go over to your dad," said Leonardo, "I've got this now."

Stevie gave a quick nod before walking over to her father, who had turned to Neville.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Up there in the other room," said Neville, pointing.

"Lead the way," said Remus.

"Michelangelo, Donatello, go with them," Splinter instructed.

"Yes Sensei," said the pair.

After a little bit of magic here and there Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Stevie, Remus, Michelangelo and Donatello were all in the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey went straight to work. Remus stood back, looking almost lost. Stevie didn't hesitated in leaving Michelangelo's side and going over to her father. Without a single word, she placed her arms around him. In response, Remus slowly wrapped his own around her.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Thank you to those who have reviewed.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS_

"_In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned to this country and is once more active._

"'_It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord – well, you know who I mean – is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing the Ministry's employ. We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord – Thingy.'"_

"Lord Thingy?" Mikey interrupted Donatello.

The Turtles, Splinter and Stevie were in the old Turtles' quarters gathered in the living area, listening to Donny read out the _Daily Prophet_.

"I still reckon we should just call him Mouldy Shorts and be done with it," said Stevie.

"Shh!" Leo placed a finger to shush them so Donny could continue.

"'_We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defence which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month.'_

"_The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was 'not truth whatsoever in these persistent rumours that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more"._

"Just goes to show on how dumb the Ministry can and has been," Stevie commented.

"_Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He Who Must Not Be Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters), as well as a brand new set of dark followers (according to many who know them as Foot Soldiers), gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening."_

"So much for sticking to the shadows!" Raphael muttered.

"Bet Karai is screaming and kicking on how things just aren't all that fair for her," said Stevie, amused by the thought.

"I highly doubt it," Leonardo said, shaking his head.

"_Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely and believed, but is recruiting followers once more for a fresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile the "Boy Who Lived" is currently recovering after having to have gone through such an ordeal in the Ministry of Magic. Harry Potter has also been seen as unavailable to speak as of this time."_

"Not like he would," said Stevie.

"After all the crap he had been through, I wouldn't be surprised," said Raphael.

"The question is, however, do we stay here in UK?" Donatello asked.

There was a pause on this.

"I…I know that I have been part of this Clan for practically my whole life, but…" Stevie hesitated for a second, "I feel that I am needed here. I need to be close to my father and uncle more now that…now that this has happened."

Splinter gave a kind face of understanding. "Dear Tenshi," he said, "You must do what your heart is telling you. If staying here is the right choice by you, I, your Master and Sensei, will not stop you in any way."

Stevie gave an appreciative expression.

"But…aren't we staying?" asked Michelangelo, he didn't want to be so far away from Stevie – it was pretty clear on his face.

"Our place is in New York, Michelangelo, not here," said Splinter.

"Besides, we can try and get more help for the order if we go back," said Donatello, knowing a few good people who _might_ just be able to help.

"But I want to stay here!" Michelangelo voiced strongly, his hand, which was already holding Stevie's, was firming his grip a little. "I don't want to leave."

"I understand, Michelangelo," said Splinter, trying to voice his reason.

"No, you don't understand, Master."

"Mikey!" Leo tried to speak.

"No!" Mikey said. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but…I am sick and tired of living in those damn sewers. I am sick and tired of being over looked and not be taken seriously because of the way I am. But I am being serious now and I refuse to be dismissed like I have been in the past.

"I am staying here in the United Kingdom!"

"You only want to stay because of Stevie!" said Raphael.

Stevie didn't say anything. Allowing Mikey to handle it.

"Is that a crime?" Michelangelo snapped, getting to his feet and staring down at Raphael. "Is it so wrong for me to want to stay a little closer to the girl I love? But what if Stevie isn't the only reason, huh? Did you think that there may be other reasons why I want to stay?"

Raphael didn't answer, knowing that he didn't think of that.

"What are the other reasons, my son?" Splinter asked, it was very rare to see his youngest act like this and, while in the past they have been brushed off, in this case…it is wise to listen.

Michelangelo looked at Stevie for a moment. Stevie nodded for him to go on.

"I have been talking to Remus and Sirius about the possibility of being seen as a citizen of some sort," Michelangelo began, "There are definitely ways and…I even filled in the correct paperwork."

"You…" Donatello began to say.

"What?" Raphael cried.

"But that's not possible!" said Donatello.

"Yes it is," said Michelangelo, strongly, "It is in the registration thingy that I read, that if you are able to walk, talk and do the same things a human can, you can be seen as a well…in my case a half-breed."

"When did you do this?" Splinter asked, clearly surprised that he didn't even learn of this until now.

"Long enough to finally get the clarifications I needed," said Mikey. "Also long enough to have the request of having four more copies of the paperwork to be sent over right away."

"Four more? You mean you want us to do the same?" said Donatello.

"I thought that if I did that, we could stay here and live an almost normal life," Michelangelo reasoned.

"But our lives aren't normal, Mikey," said Leonardo.

"Nor is mine, if you think about it," Stevie mentioned.

"But…your kind aren't afraid of us," Michelangelo tried, having this dreaded feeling that he won't be able to stay.

"But there are people like that Dolores Umbridge woman," Donatello pointed out. "Do you really think that you'd be able to be given any employment because of what you are? Think of Remus and his condition."

Michelangelo lowered his head at this. "I see," he murmured.

The orange wearing turtle left the room and went upstairs. Everyone watched him.

"He'll get over it," said Raphael, "He always does."

"I don't think he will bounce back from this, Raph," Stevie spoke, tearing her eyes way from the stairs and looking over at him. "Mikey has had to push back quite a fair bit over the years. Every time he actually acts like the way he just did now…you just brush it off as though it was just something not to worry about."

"But we cannot stay here," said Leonardo, "There is no reason to."

"For Mikey there is," said Stevie.

"What reason would that be?" Splinter asked wishing to know of his son's intentions.

"We've been talking about it amongst the two of us for months. He knew for a good long while that I would be staying here in the UK to be with my family here," Stevie explained. "Over the course of growing up, Mikey has always wanted to have some sort of freedom and not have to hide. You know his personality, he's not like you, he's a social being and when he learnt that if he does it right and that he would be able to be seen as a member of society, he jumped for it."

"Why did he not tell us until now?" said Raphael, confused.

"Because he knew full well that you would try to discourage it," said Stevie, she was dead serious, she knew Sensei and the Turtles far too well. "I promised to keep it a secret until the right time came. There is also another thing."

"What would that be?" said Splinter, sounding a little saddened that Michelangelo couldn't trust them enough to tell them this earlier.

"Michelangelo, for a good while now, has been mastering the ability to harness magic," said Stevie.

"What does that mean?" Donatello questioned, raising his brows.

"It means that your dear little brother has powers that we didn't even know about until just after we arrived here almost a year ago," said Stevie. "Another reason why he wanted to stay…he wants to learn more of it."

"So that's why Mikey's been extra sneaky," said Raph. "I thought it was because of you."

Stevie shook her head.



Stevie peered into the bedroom and saw Michelangelo lying on his stomach upon his bed, with a pillow under his upper arms and a comic in his hands. She knew that he was still a little upset about before. She closed the door; the movement caused Mikey to look over. A slither of a smile appeared on his face, but not much.

"Hey," he said.

Stevie went on over, Mikey shifted over enough so that she could lie on her stomach to his left.

"So what's going on with the others?" he asked.

"Well, I told them the truth," Stevie answered. "I believe Splinter will want to speak to you in private, when you're ready."

Mikey closed the comic and put it aside, then placed his chin on the pillow he was holding.

"I don't think he'll really listen to what I want," he said with a sigh.

Stevie sat up enough to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's neck and shoulders and pressed her lips against his left shoulder.

"I just want to live up above so badly, but I never speak it to the others because…well…they just don't see things the way I do," Michelangelo continued.

"Mike," said Stevie, "I've known you since…well, forever. I've seen the things you've seen, felt what you have felt…heck, fought along side you. I know you better than anyone, and I believe Splinter does as well. Give him the chance to really listen to you."

Mikey made to move, Stevie pulled away, so that he could roll on to his back and look at her properly. She put her hands on his chest and he gently holding both of her forearms.

"But what of my brothers?" he asked. "Leo will tell me how much of a mistake I am making for 'not sticking to the shadows' like a true ninja. Thing is, I never wanted to be a ninja; I only went along with it because I knew it would probably help in the future. Sure it can be fun, but…I'm tired of that life. But, I don't want to disappoint my brothers."

Stevie has heard this so many times from the orange wearing turtle.

"I know you value your brothers. However, there are times where you need to go by what you think is right for you. It's not like you've decided to become a crazy mass murderer who goes about hacking people with an axe." Michelangelo chuckled at that, causing Stevie laugh as well.

"Do you really think that they will comply with my wishes?" he asked.

Stevie lowered a little. "I believe it is worth a shot in getting them to try," she said. "Besides, I don't think I can handle being away from you for long periods of time."

Michelangelo's hands had moved down to her waist, while Stevie's arms moved so that they were partly wrapped around his neck.

"I don't believe I can, either," he said softly, before their lips locked together.



Michelangelo went to speak to Splinter, his brothers were told to go elsewhere, so that Mike can speak his words with the confidence to Splinter and _only_ to Splinter.

The Turtles' Sensei was sat cross legged on the mediation mat in his room.

"Sit before me, Michelangelo," he said in a serious voice.

This the orange wearing turtle did, sitting cross legged in front of his Sensei.

"Stephanie has told of your reasons for wanting to stay," Splinter said.

"Well, not all of the reasons," said Michelangelo. "I did speak for myself at the beginning."

"Before you walked off," said Splinter, nodding. "I do remember. But you do know, for so many reasons, why I forbid your request."

Michelangelo lowered his gaze; he knew Splinter would say something along those words.

"Unless, you can give me an extremely good reason for me to change my mind," Splinter added.

With a mind buzzing with so many things and unsure of what was a good reason. He raised his head to look at his father straight in the eye.

"Master, as much as I love and respect you, I don't want to live the life that requires me to hide anymore. I may be a ninja, but, who are we kidding here? You and I both know that the only reason why I learnt how to fight was because of the possibility of what has happened in the past few years or so. You wanted us to protect ourselves and I am humbly grateful to know that I can do as much as I can to do just that.

"But since coming here, to the Wizarding world and being amongst these people, it's made me feel the one thing that I wasn't getting from home. I know that there are people like Dolores Umbridge out there, but there are those who are like Remus and Dumbledore and…and…"

Michelangelo stopped for a second before his words would get too muddled up. Inhaling, and then exhaling, he continued on with his explanation.

"Master, all I am asking, though it sounds more like begging, for you to just let me have the life _I_ want to lead. My life is not the sewers, I know I will always have you and my brothers, but this is my choice and I just want your assurance that, no matter which path I choose, I would have your blessing and most of all, your respect."

Michelangelo felt a little teary, but brushed that aside.

Splinter watched his son with silence for a moment as the Turtle lowered his head again. He stood to his feet and went over, until he was standing right in front of Michelangelo and put his hand on the Turtle's shoulder.

"You will always have my respect, my son," he said in a voice that was mixed with caring, love and respect. Michelangelo looked up at him. "Perhaps, while I will always want to be sure that you are safe, it is time for me to step back and allow you, my son, to be the man I know you are."

Michelangelo's expression was that of appreciation.

"Thank you, father," he said maturely, and with a small smile upon his lips.



"So you're actually staying here, in the UK?" said Raphael, with disbelief that Splinter had actually allowed Michelangelo to keep his wish.

"Yeah, I am," said Michelangelo, he and the others were at Remus's for the time being until it was clear for them to leave for New York. Stevie was still at Hogwarts, she had to stay until the school year was officially over.

It had been three days since the battle and two days since Mikey's decision to stay. It was only now that he had decided to share this with his brothers, while they were sitting around on the back porch.

"But what will you do?" Donatello asked a little unsure of what to feel, knowing that his little brother wasn't going to be around the Lair anymore.

"I can still keep an eye out for any Foot activity while I'm here," said Michelangelo, "I somehow don't think that the alliance between them and the Death Eaters have been severed."

"Who are you? And what have you done with Michelangelo?" Leonardo piped up.

"Nothing, Leo," said Mikey, a little annoyed with that. "I hate it when you all do that. I think of something and you seem to think that I am being abnormal or not myself. I am just as good at thinking things up as you are."

Seeing the slightly offended expression, Leonardo apologised.

"I didn't realise that it has really gotten to you. In the past you just seem to brush it off," he said.

"I'm still me, bro," Mikey said convincingly, "I just…I just want to be a little more appreciated in what I say or do, that's all."

"But you're leaving us, Mike!" said Raph, in a tone that was pretty much telling his brother that he didn't want him to be away from the family.

"It's my choice, Raph," said Mikey. "Splinter has accepted it and I hope you do, too."

"Yeah, I do, Mike," said Raph, "It's just that…"

"I know, Raph, you don't need to say it," Michelangelo said, knowingly.

"You still haven't answered me on what you plan to do," said Donatello.

"Yes I did, I said I'd be looking out for the Foot," said Mikey.

"But, what else will you do?" Donny asked.

"He will be helping me teach Martial Arts at Hogwarts," the answer came from Splinter. He had appeared at the door just seconds earlier.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Leonardo asked.

"Albus Dumbledore has asked me to continue teaching Ninjutsu at Hogwarts, starting afresh come the beginning of the next school year," Splinter explained, smiling. "That may mean having to stay here, in the United Kingdom for a while longer."

"You mean…?" Mikey said, slightly beaming. "You're staying too?"

"I had signed those forms of which you had told us about," said Splinter. He turned to the other Turtles. "I hope you will also do the same."

They were surprised, but, in many ways, glad. They don't have to say goodbye to Michelangelo after all.

"But, what about New York?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah, how are we to get to our friends and allies?" Raph asked.

"We will have the required to help us get what we need," said Splinter. "Until then, I believe that you, Michelangelo, have some lessons with Remus."

"Oh yeah," said Mikey, as if to suddenly remember. "See ya guys."

Michelangelo pulled out his wand, which he had gotten from Ollivander's ages ago, disguised in human form. It still caused his brothers to marvel over the fact that their brother had powers. Guess it just didn't show up during their early years due to their mutation, and probably all thought that it just wasn't possible for them. Mikey was just living proof that their mutation was still just as much of a mystery as the day after tomorrow.

"Did Dumbledore really ask you to stay on, Master?" Leonardo dared to ask, when Michelangelo was fully out of earshot.

Splinter gave a slither of a smile, before turning to walk inside.



Stevie sat with Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Hermione on the way to King's Cross Station. She was looking forward to seeing the Turtles again and her father, of course. Quite personally, she wished she was back in New York jumping building tops, but Stevie knew that by staying here, in Great Britain, she has made the right choice. She felt that she was needed here.

Finally, the train came to a halt and when the ticket inspector gave the signal, she went with Ron, Harry and Hermione. A large smile appeared when she saw Splinter and the Turtles, even though they were in human form.

"Never thought I'd be seeing you all in jeans," she commented to them when she got closer. "Well, except Splinter."

Splinter was wearing a black Japanese style suit.

"Well, it beats daggy pants," said Raphael.

"Hey, Stevie," said Michelangelo, hugging her firmly.

"Still weird seeing you looking like humans," said Stevie.

"Mikey made the batch up all by himself," said Donatello.

"I did not," Mikey admitted, "I had some help."

The Turtles weren't the only ones who had been waiting. Stephanie had gone on over to give Remus a hug.

"Hey, Dad," she said.

"Ron! Ginny!" cried Mrs Weasley, who had hurried forward to hug her children and Harry as well.

Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Mr Weasley and the Weasley Twins were there too.

"Hello, Harry," Remus said when he was able to turn to speak to Harry.

"Hi," said Harry. "I didn't expect…what are you all doing here?"

"Yes, what are you all doing here?" Stevie asked Splinter, a little puzzled.

Remus gave the answer to that. Mentioning that he, Moody, Tonks and the Weasleys all wanted to have a chat with Harry's aunt and uncle.

"And the Turtles?" asked Harry, knitting his eyebrows together a little. "Something tells me you weren't here just for Stevie."

"The more the merrier," said Mikey, with a slight grin. He had his arm draped at the back of Stevie's shoulders. "Though we'll be standing back a little to watch the show."

"I dunno if that's a good idea," said Harry at once.

"Oh, I think it is," Moody growled, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

He pointed with his thumb over to the Dursleys.

"Have these people ever heard of putting that boy on a diet?" Donny muttered.

"I think they did," said Stevie, "The 'see-food' kind."

"Ah, Harry!" said Mr Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically, and who were now taking turns to hug Hermione. "Well – shall we do it, then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody.

He and Mr Weasley took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione had joined them after gently pulling away from her mother. Stevie stayed with the Turtles and Splinter and simply watched from the sidelines.

"What do you suppose they're saying?" Raph asked.

"Arthur is saying good afternoon and asking if Mr Dursley remembers him," Leo informed, watching the lips of Mr Weasley.

"By the way that face is looking, he does," said Donny.

Stevie and Mikey laughed at Dudley's attempts to look small and Mrs Dursley's terrified expression.

"Mr Dursley is speaking and now Moody. Tonks has now mentions something about whatever they said not being the point," Leo continued. "She says that if the Dursleys are ever horrid towards Harry and Remus cut in saying that they will hear about it.

"_Yes," said Mr Weasley, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone -"_

"Fellytone?" muttered Stevie with a giggle.

"Mr Dursley just said something about being the kind of man to be easily intimidated. Moody must have shown him that eye of his, because Dursley has practically jumped a mile."

In the group had said their goodbyes to Harry. Harry even waved over towards the Turtles, Splinter and Stevie, whom had all waved on back. They watched him leave, before Remus went over to the Turtles.

"That is that for now," he said.

"Are you sure Harry will be fine living with that lot?" Stevie asked, with a line of concern.

"After what Moody did and what we have said to them, I believe Harry will have a fair bit more freedom this time around," said Remus.

Convinced, Steve smiled.

"Shall we head to the Leaky Cauldron and use the fireplace there?" she asked.

"I believe a round of butterbeers first, before fully heading home should do it," said Remus.

It was agreed, besides, Splinter and the Turtles had to get to the safety of the wizarding world before the potion wears off. All ready Donatello's dark skin was starting to turn a wee bit green.

Not long after, they were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron and thinking of what was to come.

The End

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this fiction. I don't know if I will be doing a sequel or not. But I will be working on the re-writes of my other fictions...if I can get enough free time during the given months.

Until then, take care, Calypphire.


End file.
